Juntos a la fuerza
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: Su venganza había sido consumada, sin embargo sus almas aun no eran libres. Ahora ya no solo se tratara de seguir juntos como siempre habían estado sino tener que soportar la convivencia aquel que los condeno en primer lugar. Aunque quizás...es eso lo que necesitaran para poder descansar al fin algún día. No tienen mas opción.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas: five night at freddy´s no me pertenece, tan solo hago esto por diversión!**

 **Aclaración: aquí usare una de las posibles teorías con respecto a la identidad de Puppet, el número de niños asesinados, la relación cronológica de los juegos y las teorías de por qué ocurrieron los asesinatos. Solo es mi punto de vista personal, yo respeto y disfruto igualmente de otras teorías n.n**

 **Se tomara como base el "final malo" del tercer juego. Sin más, disfruten el fic.**

 **Juntos a la fuerza**

 **Cap. 1: Olvidados.**

Todo estaba oscuro. Desde hacía unos pocos días nadie había entrado al local por desconocidas razones aun, provocando que el único sonido que destruía el penetrante silencio, fuesen los llantos y sollozos de las pobres almas atormentadas, a quienes nuevamente el destino parecía negarles lo que más ansiaban en el mundo: libertar.

_ya…por favor, no lloren chicos…todo estará bien, lo prometo…-la marioneta hacia el esfuerzo por calmarlos de algún modo u otro.

_por qué…? Por qué seguimos aquí?!

_Chica….cálmate…-susurro quien en algún momento tuvo el papel de Freddy.

_No me llames así!-la pobre solo se cubrió la cara llorando aun más fuerte.

"Foxy" también estaba más que desconcertado, estaba furioso. No lo entendía, porque tenían que seguir sufriendo más?!

_ no es justo…simplemente no es justo…!-sollozaba el pobre ex conejo.

"Golden" simplemente no quiso hablar, estaba prácticamente resignado ya a todo esto. Estaban atrapados, y lo que era peor, ya ni cuerpos tenían tampoco.

La pobre marioneta ya no sabía ni como consolarlos.

Los modelos toys, a excepción de sí mismo, habían sido repentinamente trasladados y desarmados en su totalidad, no habían visto a nadie más desde entonces ni tampoco nadie se había molestado en siquiera intentar reparar los cuerpos de los modelos viejos, dejándolos amontonados en Part/service.

Nuevamente olvidados en la oscuridad, sin que a nadie le importara que estuviesen allí.

Puppet no podía evitar preguntarse si realmente todo esto, todo lo que habían hecho, lo que habían sacrificado e incluso perdido, tiempo, vidas inocentes y su propia cordura, valió la pena para algo.

Tenía miedo de pensar en la respuesta.

_chicos…lo siento mucho…-murmuro conteniéndose para no llorar.

No se suponía que terminaría así. No se supone que debían seguir aquí.

Se habrá equivocado de nuevo? No…era imposible. Lo habían visto, era imposible confundirse una vez que vieron su cara de cerca.

Era Vincent! No podía ser otro más que Vincent! No solo su cara! Su uniforme! Su cabello! Incluso su voz y reacciones lo decían todo! Era el!

Él fue quien lo asesino!

_no lo sientas Puppet…tampoco fue tu culpa…-sonrió el más joven de todos-…esto, no lo ocasionaste tu…

_gracias Goldie…-intento sonreír bajo aquella mascara que nunca le abandonaba.

Él lo entendía, llorar no ayudaría a nadie ahora.

Pero no todos parecían de acuerdo en tomar las cosas con calma.

_bueno! Ya basta!-se quejo el niño que encarnaba al gran pirata-yo no pienso quedarme aquí a hacer nada!-grito a punto de enloquecer mientras se alejaba del comedor, sitio donde se habían reunido a tratar de pensar las cosas desde hace días.

_a dónde vas Foxy?-le miraron extrañados, en lo que el mayor entrecerró los ojos molesto.

_a donde más? "Él" debe estar detrás de todo esto! El debe saber cómo irnos!-gruño apretando los puños-quiero irme de aquí y nada me lo impedirá…!-y sin decir más, se alejo preocupando a sus demás amigos.

_oye espéranos!

No podían dejarlo ir solo. Aun cuando ya no representaba; aparentemente; una amenaza, no era seguro.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar a su destino, sin embargo había algo que no esperaban

La entrada a la habitación segura, estaba cerrada.

_q-qué demonios…?!-no podían creerlo-en qué momento?!

_por eso dije que esperaras…-suspiro la marioneta-…las personas de aquí lo sellaron al igual que las salidas y entradas…de aquí nadie entra y sale otra vez….-explico con tono tranquilo. El se las había arreglado para poder investigar un poco lo que sucedía mientras los trabajadores de allí movían las cosas y cerraban todo.

Aunque…ahora solo eran fantasmas, una pared o puerta sellada no podría significar nada para ellos.

Volteo a mirarlos, todos estaban allí.

Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Freddy y Golden. Los que alguna vez fueron solo niños normales que terminaron atrapados bajo las garras de aquel monstro, que incluso muerto parecía poder atormentarlos.

No creía que Vincent tuviese algo que ver con esto, pero si ir a asegurarse les daba por lo menos una pisca de paz, los llevaría.

_vamos…-toma sus manos-agárrense todos, entraremos a verlo…-anunció con una sonrisa leve.

Ya no había nada que perder, literalmente.

Después de todo, quien sabe por cuánto tiempo más estarían allí aun.

+++Con Vincent/Springtrap++++

No sabía hacia cuando había decidido perderse en sus pensamientos, solo para olvidar el eterno dolor que lo llevo a dormir por siempre.

Lástima que "siempre" fue más corto de lo que espero.

No estaba vivo, tampoco estaba muerto. No encontraba las palabras para describir su estado actual, sin embargo lo único bueno era que en cierta forma, parte de su gran dolor se había ido, siendo reemplazado por otro tipo de dolor.

Por mucho rato estuvo lamentándose internamente de su suerte, maldiciendo a esos mocosos, llorando por aquel que inicio todo esto y deseando volver a ver su inocente sonrisa de nuevo; pero ahora era distinto.

El no era idiota, sabía perfectamente que sus deseos jamás serian cumplidos. No volvería a ver a "su niño" jamás. El no saber aceptar ese hecho fue lo que termino metiéndolo en tantos problemas, hasta que finalmente murió por su propia estupidez.

Si era franco, a estas alturas ya no podía decir que sintiera culpa. No, más bien…no sentía nada. Ni feliz, ni triste, ni furioso. Solo estaba allí, suspendido en la nada sin molestarse a prestar atención a nada en particular. No estaba muy seguro de cuánto tiempo realmente había pasado, ni le importaba.

Ni siquiera llorar o reír valía la pena a esas alturas. Solo…ya no quería saber nada del mundo.

Soltó un largo suspiro, aun cuando irónicamente ya ni necesidad de respirar tenía.

Estaba…muy cansado.

"bueno…ya no puede ser peor…"pensó tratando de consolarse a sí mismo, intentando acurrucarse en la oscuridad de aquella habitación.

Lo único que podía lamentar desde el fondo de su quizás podrida alma, era que jamás podría siquiera aspirar verlo al final de túnel, el cual…parecía tan lejano.

 _Vincent…._

"uhn…quien me habla?" se pregunto incomodo al oír una voz. El la conocía.

 _Vincent!_

Se removió intentando conectarse con la realidad nuevamente, y para su mayor fastidio encontrándose con quienes menos deseaba al abrir los ojos.

De haber tenido la "motivación" suficiente, quizás les habría regalado una sarta de maldiciones nada dignas para unos niños.

Pero bueno…a él nunca le terminaron de agradar de igual modo.

_que quieren…?-mascullo entre dientes mientras recorría con la mirada. Estaban todos allí, con sus molestas caras y ojos de por alguna desconocida razón, eran fácilmente visibles incluso allí.

A ninguno le hizo mucha gracia el tono que uso el adulto para referirse a ellos, pero el sentimiento seguramente era mutuo.

_necesitamos hablar…-empezó la marioneta, no quería terminar yéndose por la tangente.

Pero esa aptitud sorprendió un poco al ex guardia.

_ustedes? Hablar conmigo?-preguntó desconcertado para luego romperse a reír escandalosamente bajo las molestas miradas de los infantes- jajaja! No me hagan reír, que me duele al hacerlo…-gruño desdeñosamente-no tenemos nada que hablar…no deberían mejor…no sé, irse al paraíso o algo así?-hablo ácidamente-su presencia en molesta…

_podríamos decirlo lo mismo de ti, pero sigues aquí…-contraataco el pirata.

Pero a diferencia de lo que esperaba, el amante del color morado no pareció ofendido o aterrado por aquella afirmación.

Vincent ya se había resignado a ese destino hace tiempo.

_y qué? No es como si tuviese interés en algo mejor…-hablo despreocupadamente, aunque en el fondo sabia que mentía. Pero ellos no tenían porque saberlo-en cambio ustedes…parecen deprimidos…que? Aun no se acostumbran a esto?...tuvieron años para ello…-miro hacia un punto inexistente-…y al parecer vendrán aun mas….-comenzó a reír importándole poco que ellos se ofendieran.

A él no le importaba, siempre supo que había algo horrible dentro de él que simplemente no podía controlar.

Al menos ahora, su aspecto grotesco combinaba perfecto con su interior.

_ya cierra la boca!-gruño Freddy molesto-mejor dedícate a responder porque o sino…

_sino qué?! Me mataran? Me atacaran? Planean atormentarme eternamente?-los miro con desafío y sonriendo arrogante-…te tengo noticias mocoso de mierda, en este momento, ya no existe nada que puedan hacer para amenazarme. Lo peor que podría pasar era que me mataran, pero ahora…ya no me importa nada…no les tengo miedo….-confeso con tranquilidad recostándose nuevamente y dándoles la espalda-si no es importante, mejor lárguense…

Iba a ignorarlos si es que continuaban insistiendo, pero una de sus palabras lo paralizo completamente.

_quien es Kenny, Vincent?-pregunto Puppet repentinamente, logrando que el ex guardia volteara a verlo sorprendido.

Como era que…?

_t-tu…como es que…?-comenzó a temblar inconscientemente, reacción que no paso desapercibido para ninguno.

_lo mencionaste cuando estabas muriendo…-respondió con tono calmo. No quería mencionarlo, pero parecía importante para aquel hombre. Tal vez así lograría que se enfocara un poco en ellos-…quien era? Otro niño que asesinaste como nosotros…?

Sin embargo la ennegrecida mirada que le regalo en respuesta le hizo estremecerse y lamentar haber preguntado por un instante.

_eso no les importa.-mascullo conteniendo su ira-y saben qué? Si ustedes no se van, bien! Yo me largo!

_oye! Alto!

No sabía cómo, pero de alguna manera vieron como el alma de Vincent abandonaba su cuerpo y a Springtrap borrándose entre las sombras por ahora.

Los demás intentaron seguirlo, pero Puppet sabía que no lo encontrarían tan fácil. Lo único seguro era que al menos no sería capaz de abandonar la pizzería, sin embargo, el lugar era amplio así que localizarlo seria problemático.

Cansado de todo esto, suspiro pensando en regresar a su caja musical por ahora. Demasiadas emociones para una noche.

Que los demás se encargaran de buscar a aquel idiota, el descansaría un poco. No tenia caso estresarse.

Lo odiaba, pero Vincent tenía razón en algo.

Tendrían mucho tiempo para todo lo que desearan "hablar" ya que parecía que serian olvidados de nuevo.

 **Notas finales: hola! He regresado y con este nuevo fic! Espero lo disfruten!**

 **Es como una historia que contara que paso en esos años entre el cierre definitivo de la pizzería y la posible apertura de aquella atracción de horror!**

 **Para que sea más fácil, aquí a excepción de Springtrap, ninguno de los niños tiene su imagen de animatronic (ignoren como se ven en el 3 tercer juego xD) sino que al ser almas tiene una imagen humanoide (pueden guiarse por los diseños de pole-bear si quieren).**

 **Si tienen dudas de la escena de muerte de Vincent, es la que aparece en mi otro fic, "tú y yo" (no es hacer propaganda a mi fic, solo lo aclaro para evitar confusiones).**

 **Vincent luce como la versión de guardia de pole bear, excepto que tiene las orejas de Spring xD**

 **Puppet aquí será el sexto niño. Y en cuanto a los toy…veré más adelante si aparecen o no.**

 **Puede que incluya algo de yaoi suave o shonen ai, pero solo para algunos, realmente no lo sé.**

 **En fin, sin más que decir, nos leemos pronto. Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas** **: five nights at freddy´s no me** **pertenece** **!** **Hago esto por simple diversión.**

 **Juntos a la fuerza**

 **Cap. 2: Encarcelados.**

Soltó un suspiro largo y hasta cierto punto aliviado cuando finalmente se los quito de encima y se encogió entre las sombras de aquella olvidada pizzería. No había nadie vivo allí, al parecer enfrentaban un cierre inminente y el dueño ni siquiera se molestaría a intentar revender el lugar.

Rio con frustración.

Bueno, no podía culparlo, quien demonios querría comprar de igual modo un sitio a punto de hacerse pedazos llenos de fantasmas de niños maniáticos y extrañas desapariciones? Eso no atraería a muchos compradores.

La prensa debía de estarse haciendo jugosa con semejantes teorías sin resolver, en lo que simplemente se olvidan de buscarlo a él, el verdadero asesino dándolo por muerto seguramente o desaparecido. La identidad de los niños con el tiempo también es olvidada, a excepción de aquellos familiares que aun los buscan.

Suspiro nuevamente caminando hasta el cristal que los separaba del mundo exterior mirando casi con nostalgia a través de él. A ellos al menos alguien los extrañaría, el ya no tenía nada como eso. De hecho, jamás sintió tener a alguien que realmente lo tuviese en cuenta, a excepción de…

_Kenny…-murmuro mordiéndose los labios. Y también no podía olvidar a Scott, quizás el único amigo adulto con quien pudo relacionarse a profundidad al menos por poco tiempo. Las dos únicas personas por las cuales quizás se preocupó y sintió algún tipo de afecto, los únicos a quien el les importo.

Kenny…aquel por quien inicio todo y quizás nunca valió la pena, pues no volverá a verlo. Siempre lo supo, de algún modo lo entendía pero…no quiso aceptarlo y termino perdiéndolo todo, su cordura principalmente.

Ahora su visión volvía con cierta sensación falsa de lucidez, quizás por el insoportable dolor que su alma sufriría eternamente en este castigo.

Y lo sabía muy bien, se lo merecía.

Intento mirar al ahora cielo nocturno preguntándose si su niño siempre pudo verlo y si lo odiaba por todo lo sucedido. Un ardor salado comenzó a descender por sus mejillas inconscientemente mientras sonreía pensando en que quizás también merecía algo así.

"Tal vez por eso tuviste que morir tan rápido…para evitar que yo te hiciera daño alguna vez…"pensó tratando de contener su propio llanto, sin mucho éxito.

No le importaba nada, ni esos mocosos con quienes ahora estaría encerrado en ese apestoso sitio ni su dolorosa muerte ni mucho menos la posibilidad de que incluso si era libre de allí, solo le esperaba un infierno aun peor. No.

Solo pensaba en que quizás, la única razón por la cual algún día podría llegar a arrepentirse de lo que hizo, ni siquiera seria por ellos, sino por sus propios sentimientos egoístas que lo alejarían incluso en la muerte de aquel ángel que tanto quiso en el pasado y que cuya sonrisa aun estaba fresca en su mente.

_perdón…Kenny…perdóname…-balbuceo pegando su frente mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

Si tan solo las cosas hubiesen sido distintas, si tan solo…lo hubiera salvado.

Comenzó a reír sarcásticamente hacia su propia persona.

_..No puedes…-hablo más que nada para sí mismo-…nunca pudiste….-respiro profundamente, aun cuando irónicamente ya no era algo vital para su persona.

Estaba muerto.

Abrió los ojos mirando su reflejo en aquel cristal, finalmente percatándose que no estaba solo. Frunció el seño sumamente fastidiado, no se cansaban de molestarlo?

_no sabía que gustabas de hablar solo…-comento el niño como si nada.

_que es lo que quieres….Goldie…?-pregunto con expresión sin vida.

_lo mismo que todos, hacerte preguntas…-respondió tranquilamente fingiendo mirar entretenidamente a través de la ventana mientras se le acercaba-…ya que es obvio que seguiremos aquí por mucho tiempo, no queda nada mejor que hacer…

Podría jugar que el ex guardia por un segundo lo miro indignado, pero finalmente volvió a su expresión fastidiada.

_pues se joden, porque ya se los dije montón de mocosos, no hay nada que hablar, no me importa que pregunten…pierden su tiempo…-hablo en tono malicioso y relajada, yendo hasta una de las mezas del local para acostarse un rato. Solo entonces noto que además de ser un fantasma, tenía como "aditamento" curioso, las orejas de Springtrap sobre su cabeza-uhn…esto es nuevos…-comento tocándolas y sintiéndolas casi como una parte de su cuerpo.

En fin, ya nada podría sorprenderlo a estas alturas.

_quien es Kenny?-volvió a oírlo preguntar, aparentemente ignorando lo que había dicho anteriormente. Cerró los ojos hastiado.

_eres un dolor en el culo…

_tú no te quedas atrás…-el joven con orejas de oso también busco sentarse mientras lo miraba casi aburrido-quien es Kenny?...

Se notaba que no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

_es "no te interesa", lo conocí "como no te importa" y esta "donde no es tu asunto"-hablo dándole la espalda.

A ellos no les interesaba la identidad de su niño, no tenia por que saberlo.

_eres un antisocial…-se quejo el rubio molesto.

_lo siento, no acostumbro a hablar con mis victimas, mucho menos luego de que me asesinen…-gruño con el tono más sarcástico que tenia.

Esos mocosos en serio lo estresaban. Y lo que era peor, podía oír que el resto se acercaba a su ubicación.

_ellos no dejaran de insistir, ya te dije que no tenemos algo mejor que hacer Vincent…incluso intentar asesinar otros guardias ya no tendría caso ahora…

_no podrían de igual modo…

Ese comentario extraño un poco al dorado.

_que quieres decir?

_ah! Verdad…ustedes no saben…-se sentó de golpe sonrió maliciosamente-no los informaron? Si alguien más desaparecía en este lugar, no solo cerrarían este basurero, sino que se encargarían de que nadie más lo comprara por mucho, mucho tiempo…-anuncio divertido. Eso era lo que alcanzo a oír a su jefe mencionar mientras se preparaba para su, literalmente, ultima noche allí. De haber sabido que habría muerto, hubiese dejado que algún otro idiota tomara el turno y muriera en su lugar para finalmente olvidar este sitio del demonio.

Pero bueno, al parecer el karma no pensaba lo mismo. Estúpido equilibrio universal del que tanto hablan!

Sin embargo, la expresión en el rostro de Golden Freddy valía la pena.

_n-nadie volverá aquí de nuevo…?-pregunto con un hilo de voz.

_así es! Se los dije, no?-se acercó a pocos centímetros del rostro del menor, tomándolo del mentón mientras sonreía como un enfermo-nos pudriremos aquí todos juntos…

Mentiría si dijera que no se deleito con el estremecimiento que provoco en el más joven. Sonrió aun mas soltándolo de golpe y dejando que cayera sentado en el suelo.

_ustedes lo quisieron así enanos…-rio comenzando a alejarse-y si me disculpas, necesito ir a descansar un poco, ver sus caras es molesto…-y sin más, desapareció en la oscuridad, dejando al osito solo.

Al rato, los demás llegaron encontrándolo en la misma posición mirando hacia donde Vincent nuevamente desapareció.

_Golden! Aquí estas…!-saludo Freddy, pero noto algo raro-…oye, que te pasa? Estas bien?-se acerco palmeando su hombro para poder verlo de frente y sorprendiéndose de ver como un liquido oscuro escurría por sus mejillas en forma de lagrimas-Golden…

Chica, Bonnie y Foxy se acercaron preocupados a su amigo.

_Goldie, que sucede? Goldie!-pregunto insistentemente el pirata mientras el rubio solo negó con la cabeza levemente.

_chicos…hay algo que deben saber…

Si pensaron que luego de darse cuenta de que no serian libres aun consumando su venganza, era el peor día de su vida, simplemente no sabían que al pasar el rato, solo empeoraría.

Luego de aquella noche ya fue oficial que nadie volvería a entrar en aquel sitio, sin embargo, las personas que solían pasar cerca de allí, especialmente por las noches, jurarían que podían oírse frecuentemente llantos infantiles, completamente desesperados y casi sin pausa.

Eternamente suplicando ayuda.

 **Notas finales: ok! Aquí traigo el segundo capi, espero lo disfruten n.n a decir verdad, es interesante tocar este tema, además de que será curioso profundizar de a poco la relación entre algunos personajes. Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas: five nights at Freddy´s no me pertenece, solo la locura es mía xD**

 **Juntos a la fuerza.**

 **Cap. 3: Miradas de desprecio.**

La pobre marioneta suspiraba pesadamente mientras recorría los oscuros pasillos de la pizzería. Finalmente había logrado tranquilizar un poco a sus niños para tratar de hacer esta situación lo más amena posible.

Se sentía responsable por ellos y todo lo que estaba pasando. Eran sus manos y deseos egoístas lo que le dieron el "regalo de vida" a sus amigos y ahora, en lo más profundo de su ser no podía evitar lamentarlo.

Los había enredado en esto cegado por un insano deseo de venganza, negándoles la posibilidad de ahora finalmente obtener su libertad, encerrados quien sabe por cuánto tiempo más en aquel detestable lugar.

Lo único relativamente bueno era que desde aquella vez que Vincent anuncio que habían cerrado el local, este no apareció para molestarlos en ningún momento. Hablaba enserio con eso de que no quería verlos.

Bueno, el sentimiento era mutuo, pero aun así no podía evitar preguntarse que tanto había estado haciendo todo ese tiempo.

Golden le había comentado que cuando lo había visto por última vez, que solía hablar solo mencionando a ese tal Kenny. Al igual que el chico dorado, era consciente en cierta manera de que este "sujeto llamado Kenny" influía en el humor del ex guardia de una forma profunda pero desconocida para todos.

Puppet suspiro tratando de no pensar mucho en eso.

Si era franco, poco o nada le importaba quien era, la única razón por la cual de vez en cuando se preguntaban sobre él, era porque simplemente parecía ser el único ser en el mundo por el cual el guardia mostraba una emoción ajena al odio y desprecio que parecía tenerles a ellos y a la mayoría de los seres vivos a su alrededor.

El azabache no era idiota. Incluso durante las contadas veces que llego a verlo trabajar allí, Vincent solo fingía aquella faceta amable ante los clientes y niños, ya que cuando creía que nadie lo veía todo el desprecio y odio brillaban en sus ojos, sin ningún tipo de provocación a simple vista. Incluso, luego de haber muerto, aquella mirada sin ningún tipo de aprecio o empatía seguía presente cada vez que se lo topaban.

Sin embargo, cando mencionaron a esa persona y Golden lo atrapo murmurando cosas para esa persona, ambos coincidían en notar que por increíble que fuese, los ojos del hombre se llenaban de una profunda tristeza que jamás antes habían presenciado en su persona.

Le costaba creer que alguien que era capaz de asesinar a niños a sangre fría fuese capaz de mostrar una mirada como esa, por lo cual no podía evitar preguntarse que podía significar ese tal Kenny para alguien como Vincent.

"lo piensas demasiado…quizás no sea importante…"se regaño mentalmente. Nunca le gusto los chismes ni inmiscuirse donde no le llamaban.

No tenia caso averiguar nada, eso no le ayudaría a salir de allí ni algo similar.

Enfocándose nuevamente a lo que venía a hacer, fue recorriendo hasta llegar al depósito de la parte trasera del local. Allí no había cámaras o algo similar, al contrario. Allí era donde guardaban las cámaras de repuesto, viejas copias de lo que grababan, mas repuestos y entre otros documentos que no querían que nadie más curioseaba. La única manera de una de vigilar por ese lugar, era atender aquellas que daban a su pasillo, pues la entrada estaba en un punto ciego.

"también es aquí donde escondían los cuerpos de los guardias…"recordó vagamente sin prestar mucha atención a ese punto, mientras planeaba entrar.

Su idea era bastante simple, pero aun así mantenía la esperanza para que funcionara. Quería animar un poco a los otros tratando de reparar lo que quedo de los animatronicos, al menos por el valor "sentimental" que podrían guardarles.

Si, era prácticamente las jaulas de las cadenas que los encerraban allí, pero aun así habían sido sus cuerpos por mucho tiempo, además de que eran la puerta hacia aquellas pocas horas de falsa felicidad que disfrutaban cuando les tocaba jugar con otros niños.

Además de que no consideraba justo que su cuerpo fuese el único que siguiera en una pieza. Llego incluso a considerar el plan de contingencia en caso de que esto tampoco funcionara; el cual consistía en destripar su algodón para estar en mismo nivel que los demás. Una especie de protesta de apoyo por el bien común o algo así.

Pero eso sería ser muy pesimista aun. Estaba seguro de que su plan era a prueba de tontos. Bueno, casi.

El único problema que podría surgir era su casi nulo conocimiento sobre mecánica, por no mencionar que no todas las piezas podrían ser reparadas. Para su mala suerte el hacha que "cierto sujeto odioso" uso para desmantelarlos sin duda era filosa y la fuerza usada, más que extrema.

Todo ese odio resumido y expresado a base de hachazos.

Sacudió sus pensamientos comenzando a entrar atravesando las paredes. Por ahora a buscar las herramientas que necesitaría y las piezas faltantes. No todas podrían ser halladas en part/service.

Sin embargo, apenas asomo la cabeza un sonido llamo su atención, al igual que la presencia de alguien más.

"V-vincent! Qué demonios hace aquí?!"Pensó alarmado y cuidando no ser descubierto.

El mencionado ex guardia se encontraba con un pequeño mano en una de sus manos, aplastando algo. Al ver más de cerca, no tardo en percatarse que se trataban de las cabezas de repuestos de los demás.

No entendía nada. Ellos ya estaban muertos, incluso desmantelados gracias a aquel malvado y aun así, por qué toda esa cizaña aun después de todo eso?

El castaño por su parte seguía martillando con fuerza, ajeno a la presencia de Puppet, la cabeza de Foxy, o mejor dicho, lo que quedaba de esta, sonriendo de una manera sádica y cruel.

Sin duda fue la mejor idea que se le ocurrió para librar su propio estrés y coraje acumulado por años.

El no veía las cosas como cualquiera lo haría. El no entendía o veía a cualquier mocoso allí o a la estúpida hojalata pirata. No.

El veía al maldito mocoso que atormentaba a aquel único niño que no pudo detestar hasta habérselo quitado. Veía al culpable de todas sus desgracias a su merced, y simplemente no podía detener sus ganas y deseos de acabarlo, por lo menos en su mente quería revivir ese placer.

_t-te duele Mason..? lo sientes…?-preguntaba entre jadeo con las emociones que alteraban a mil por hora sus nervios, a pesar que la necesidad de respirar era innecesaria-espero que si…deseo que sufras…incluso muerto deseo que sufras aun mas…-murmuro por lo bajo junto a algunas incoherencias mientras sus manos temblaban nerviosas y golpeaban con más fuerza aquella vacía cabeza hasta abollarla por completo.

Puppet comenzó a considerar alejarse por ahora de allí. Los ojos del amante del morado comenzaban a tornarse negros igual que los de ellos al atacar, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a reír de manera maniática y algo negro escurría por sus mejillas.

Una mezcla de ira, locura y dolor se hacia presente en su alma, comenzando a incomodar al azabache.

Sin embargo toda era rabia liberada en golpes hacia aquel objeto cesaron de golpe cuando dejo caer el mazo hacia el suelo y el adulto se quedara varios instantes mirando hacia el vacio, para luego finalmente caer de rodillas rompiendo en llanto, casi como un regreso de golpe a la realidad.

_l-lo siento….y-yo no quería…e-enserio que no…-balbuceaba entre sollozos despeinándose desesperadamente, completamente perdido entre la cordura y la locura de un segundo a otro.

La marioneta retuvo el aire alejándose lentamente de allí. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante todo esto ni que pensar al respecto.

Nunca creyó que algo así pasaría y menos con ese sujeto tan horrible que realmente llego a odiar con todas sus fuerzas, pero…

…aquella tarde, realmente sintió mucha pena por el castaño.

 **Notas finales: si! Hola! He regresado y con ganas de darles este capi! Espero les guste!**

 **Respondiendo a una pregunta! Sip! Puppet aquí será hombre (en el otro fic "tú y yo" es mujer, pero aquí probare otra cosa xD para no confundirlos mucho con las referencias a ese fic, cuando SEA NECESARIO, veré para poner los flash back relevantes e ir aclarando ciertas cosas de a poco u.u por lo que a partir de ahora…este fic será ajeno a la mayoría de acontecimientos de ese fic. Así ya no los mareare tanto)**

 **Otra cosa, "Mason" es como llamo al supuesto hermano mayor de Kenny (así es, uno de los que provoco según la teoría que sigo la mordida que aparece en el 4to juego)**

 **Parejas…no habrá. Ya suficiente drama con lo que tendrán que pasar así que los dejare como una "gran familia feliz que a veces se odian" (entiéndanse casi siempre xD)**

 **En fin, sin más que mencionar, review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas: five nights at Freddy´s no me pertenece, tan solo hago esto por diversión.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _Asasasadsd-recuerdos._

 **Juntos a la fuerza.**

 **Cap. 4: Recuerdos en la lluvia.**

Era una noche fría como muchas, no pasaba nada particularmente entretenido en aquella pizzería, ya abandonada desde hace algunos meses. El, al igual que sus amigos, o mejor dicho "familia" ya habían superado aquel estado de lamentaciones y culpas, simplemente se habían resignados suspendidos en la nada existencial, esperando por "algo" que actualmente desconocían.

Eso no significaba que no hicieran alguna cosa de vez en cuando, al menos para pasar el rato, sin embargo, noches como esta, en donde la lluvia servía como aceites para sus heridas y los sopesaban casi como una canción de cuna, al menos por algunos pocos momentos, Golden podría decir que llegaban a experimentar algo ligeramente cercano a la "paz" que tanto habían soñado.

Esa noche especialmente, el se había trasladado hasta el comedor, cerca de alguna de las ventanas de vidrio para contemplar por un rato las gotas caer. No supo desde cuando, pero aquel sonido de gotas golpear rítmica y atarantadamente cualquier superficie de forma casi aturdidora le relajaba y calmaba como nunca. Por alguna razón, le hacía sentir una sensación acogedora en el pecho, como la caricia de una madre.

No sabía que tanto podrían estar haciendo los demás mientras el simplemente esperaba mirando hacia afuera, pero disfrutaría de su momento a solas mientras podía.

Chica y Foxy podía ser muy ruidosos cuando se lo proponían, especialmente cuando Bonnie también se les unía, hasta el grado que ni siquiera Freddy podía frenarlos muchas veces. Puppet era tranquilo, pero últimamente también se mostraba algo distante con todos, quizás también porque deseaba un tiempo a solas, como él. Y en cuento a "Springtrap", bueno…el siempre parecía querer estar solo, casi no lo veían o sabían de él, solo que parecía evitarlos.

Y luego de su último encuentro, el rubio también apreciaba profundamente eso.

Por un instante incluso sintió la necesidad de cerrar los ojos un momento intentando quizás quedarse dormido bajo tan dulce melodía, mientras su mente regresaba a muchos confines que hacía tiempo su conciencia no visitaba.

Fue entonces cuando algo pareció hacer "click" en su cabeza y su pérdida memoria se ilumino por un instante…

 _+++Flash Back++++_

… _estaba temblando de miedo bajo una de las mezas. Estaba completamente oscuro y no había nadie más en aquella pizzería._

 _No sabía qué hacer. Por más que gritara las puertas de aquel horrible lugar jamás se abrirán, no hasta la mañana…"el" así lo dijo…_

 __hola…! Donde estas…? Aunque te escondas sabes que te encontrare, cierto?...pequeñito…-escucho acercarse a pasos lentos a aquel hombre al mismo tiempo que todo su cuerpo se tenso bajo el mantel._

 _Todo había sido su culpa. Si él no hubiera seguido a ese extraño Freddy dorado, si él no lo hubiera escuchado. Si él no hubiese atraído a sus amigos a aquella habitación, nada de esto estaría pasando._

 _El estaría en casa con su madre. Y sus amigos….su amigos estarían vivos._

 _Ahogo un sollozo cubriéndose las orejas por reflejo. Aun luego de casi una hora, sus gritos hacían eco en su mente, casi volviéndolo loco._

 _Fue entonces cuando los pasos se detuvieron de golpe. Lo había oído._

 _Por qué? Por qué tenía que pasar esto? Por qué ese hombre les hacia tanto daño?! Que le habían hecho?!_

 _Intento aguantar la respiración mientras gateaba silenciosamente para asomar su cabeza bajo la meza y ver donde estaba pasa salir a esconderse en otra parte._

 _Pero…_

 __uh?...-miro a varias direcciones. Donde estaba aes hombre ahora…?_

… _si tan solo hubiese notado que realmente lo esperaba sobre la meza._

 __q-que?!_

 _Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió que lo agarraban fuertemente del cuello de su remera, levantándolo sobre el suelo hasta casi estrangularlo._

 __JA! Te encontré!-grito el adulto con una sonrisa enferma adornando toda su cara-sabia que estabas aquí! Siempre….siempre te escondes bajo las mezas, no? Pero siempre te encuentran allí…-hablo ladeando la cabeza mientras lo inspeccionaba con la mirada ida. El pequeño no entendía muy bien a qué se refería, pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en ello, intentaba zafarse- shh…sh…no hagas nada….sabes que no puedes escapar…aunque no entiendo porque lo haces…-murmuro cerca de su oído mientras lo sujetaba como costal de papas en su espalda-pero da igual….tenemos algo pendiente no…?_

 __no! Bájame! Por favor! prometo no decir nada pero…no me hagas daño!-suplicaba entre lagrimas siendo olímpicamente ignorado por el adulto quien lo llevo de regreso a aquella habitación._

 _Su cuerpo tembló por completo apenas la puerta fue abierta y toda la sangre de la escena nublo su vista._

 _Comenzó a llorar aun más fuerte. Todos…todos sus amigos muertos se encontraban allí…cada uno con una muerte peor que la anterior._

 _El guardia sin embargo caminaba como si nada sobre los cadáveres y charcos de sangre mientras con una mano hacia a un lado el cuerpo de uno de los niños, y con la otra lo obligaba a sentarse encima, claro luego de limpiar vagamente la sangre con la manga de su uniforme._

 _El pequeño no hacía más que llorar imaginándose miles de maneras en que podría ser asesinado por aquel falso Freddy, que lo habían engañado y lastimado de esa forma._

 _Sin embargo, aquel hombre aseguro la puerta para luego sentarse y mirarlo de pies a cabeza de manera extraña, como si todo aquel grotesco escenario fuera completamente ajeno a él._

 __si…así está bien….-comenzó a murmurar mientras jugueteaba con su cuchillo entre sus manos, casi nerviosamente-…muy bien, muy bien….con esto debería bastar…_

 _El niño por otra parte se asustaba mas al verlo así, pues creía que estaba planificando como deshacerse de él._

 __p-por favor…n-no me haga daño…-sin embargo, sus sollozos fueron congelados al instante que el guardia coloco una de sus manos en su mejilla haciendo a un lado las lagrimas mientras lo miraba con euforia._

 __shhh!...no llores…ya no debes llorar! No vez lo que he hecho por ti…?-comenzó a hablar mientras extendía los brazos, señalando muy orgulloso todo lo que había hecho-no lo ve?! Los he reunido a todos! Freddy! Chica! Bonnie y Foxy! Todos juntos para jugar contigo! Como lo prometí!_

 _El niño estaba estupefacto y sin entender nada._

 __...r-reunir?...n-no entiendo….-no pudo continuar por qué sintió como el guardia lo "abrazaba", prácticamente aplastándolo contra él mientras seguía su parloteo completamente ajeno a las reacciones del más pequeño._

 _Simplemente perdido en sus delirios no era capaz de percibir nada más._

 __a-al fin…a-al fin creo que acerté esta vez…v-vamos Kenny! Recuerda! Recuérdame! Recuerda que prometí reunirlos! Para que ya no te asusten y sean tus amigos! Ellos serán tus amigos jajajajaja!-le tomo de las mejillas obligándolo a verlo de frente aun con esa perturbadora sonrisa presente pero con clara impaciencia en su mirada-dime…dímelo…! Dime que me recuerdas…Kenny…que no te olvidaste de Vincent….que no olvidaste a tus amigos…_

 _Pero el menor simplemente no captaba lo que quería. Quien era Kenny? Vincent….ese era el nombre de aquel hombre….?_

 __y-yo no….-sintió como el agarre sobre so rostro comenzó a ser mas fuerte hasta el punto de comenzar a dolerle, al mismo instante que un brillo de demencia y rabia comenzó a estar nuevamente presente en aquellos ojos violetas._

 __DI. MI. NOMBRE.-ordeno en un tono firme y severo que no aceptaría negaciones._

 _El infante más que nada desesperado por intentar salir convida que por entender lo que estaba pasando no pudo más que responder a gritos desesperados._

 __VINCENT! VINCENT!-chillo repetitivamente en completo pánico._

 __Ya escucho…-murmuro el guardia en voz baja casi susurrante dándole algo de calma al pequeño._

 _Cuando vio una sonrisa suave, realmente por una milésima de segundos, creyó que tenia esperanza._

 __u-uhn….!_

 _Sin embargo, el filo de la navaja abriendo repentinamente la mitad de su cráneo le dijo otra cosa._

 __no….tú no eres Kenny…-respondió con un tono gélido y mirada sin emoción.-pero hora así…tu tampoco te olvidaras de mi…._

 _Para el…ya no existía la salvación._

 _Mientras su vista se nublaba y un frio repentino fue recorriendo su cuerpo, pudo entenderlo completamente._

 _Lo último que alcanzo a ver y oír, fueron unas vagas pero quizás en algún futuro importantes palabras de su agresor._

 __Kenny no tenía el cabello rubio…pero esos ojos celestes y llorosos me hicieron ver mal otra vez…-balbuceó cayendo de rodillas enfrente suyo mientras extraía la navaja sin la menor delicadeza. Bueno, total iba a morir de igual modo no-…l-lo siento…lo siento mucho Kenny! Me volví a equivocar! Ahora ellos también me odiaran!...-creyó escucharlo sollozar mientras todo se ponía negro y se sentía hundir en la oscuridad._

 _No entendía nada pero…de algo le sirvió toda esa información._

 _Más que nunca le seria útil recordar el nombre de quien los engaño. Pudo estar muy seguro de ello una vez que el miedo lo abandono cuando recibía aquel "hermoso regalo" por segunda vez y solo un deseo tiño su corazón: venganza._

" _más te vale nunca olvidarme…Vincent"_

 _++++Fin de flash Back++++_

Abrió los ojos de golpe sintiendo algo helado descender por sus mejillas. No había recordado su muerte desde hacia tanto tiempo que simplemente daba por sentado que había sido horrible.

Nunca le intereso recordar, lo mas primordial que era la identidad del culpable seguía en su mente, lo demás era innecesario, o eso se había convencido.

Su cuerpo se sentía incluso más tieso de su usual, al mismo tiempo que tiritaba ligeramente. Casi por instinto no pudo evitar tocar la zona que había sido herida en su lecho de muerte.

Ahora algunas cosas tenían cierto sentido.

El había sido el último en morir, así como uno de los pocos que sabía de la identidad de Vincent antes de revivir en esos trajes. No estaba seguro de si los demás, aparte de Puppet ya lo sabían, pero recordar ese hecho al igual que todo lo demás le daban escalofríos.

Hubiese preferido nunca recordar.

Aunque…la mención de aquella persona nuevamente en aquel tiempo solo avivo un poco más la curiosidad que sentía detrás de todo esto. Esa persona, probablemente un niño también significaba algo más que solo alguien importante para Vincent, su existencia podría explicar el por qué de los asesinatos.

No es que realmente importara, saberlo no les regresaría a la vida pero…

_pero quizás…-se llevó una de sus manos a sus labios pensativo mientras intentaba secar algunas lagrimas que aquellos recuerdo le habían provocado.

Tal vez, entender todos aquellos macabros sucesos desde otra perspectiva era lo que necesitaban para hallar esa paz que anhelaban.

No era buscar una justificación ni tampoco una simple forma de fastidiarse mutuamente. Era simplemente…saber el por qué.

Ellos eran las víctimas, tenían derecho a saber aun si la respuesta solo los lastimaría más.

Con este pensamiento considero la idea de ir a comentarlo con los demás, sin embargo algo se lo impidió.

No era el único que parecía disfrutar las noches de lluvia.

Justamente al otro lado del local, mirando desde una ventana, cierto "conejo" de orejas maltrechas y supuestamente doradas observaba el clima estruendoso hacer de las suyas afuera.

El también tenía mucho que pensar, además de acostumbrarse a todo esto. Había visto a Golden desde hacía rato, pero no quería molestarlo, tan solo quería hacer lo mismo, mirar por la ventana.

De algún modo comenzaba a tolerar la existencia de las demás almas, cuando se ignoraban mutuamente claro.

El rubio lo miro por unos minutos para luego finalmente suspirar resignado mientras se alejara.

Bien, dejaría eso de interrogar para otro día y cuando alguien más lo acompañara. Aun le daban escalofríos todas las veces que termino "hablando" a solas con aquel molesto guardia y siempre terminaba mal de algún modo.

Y quien sabe, quizás algún día llegaría ese momento por sí solo, una vez que los años no hiciesen más que aburrir sus rencores y no encontraran nada mejor que hacer que intentar hablar.

Golden no era tonto, el era muy consciente que tarde o temprano eso ocurría, le guste a quien le guste.

Eso paso con Puppet y también con los toys. Alguna vez deberían llegar a más que solo tolerarse.

Tenían quizás una eternidad para esperar.

Pero por ahora, el rubio osito haría lo que mejor le parecía: dejar solo al castaño. El entendía que también lo necesitaba.

Y en cierta manera, el ex guardia pareció percatarse de ello cuando lo vio alejarse sin prestarle atención, y en cierta manera llego a apreciarlo.

Quizás…aun existía algo en el que podía darse una última oportunidad, pero por esta noche, se limitaría a recordar bajo la lluvia.

 **Notas finales: si! Al fin regresé y con este capi! Ojala les guste! al fin comencé a agregar un poco del pasado de los personajes, en este caso desde los ojos de Goldie! (No sé porque, pero no puedo evitar relacionarlo un poco con Kenny, quizás por su relación con aquel osito dorado)**

 **Como habrán notado, Vincent deliraba al instante de asesinarlo, pues no es capaz de diferenciar por momentos Kenny de Goldie, así como a los otros del hermano de Kenny y sus amigos.**

 **Ya sé que no he puesto mucha "convivencia" entre Vincent y los niños, pero es algo que ira lento. No olvidemos que pasan varios años entre el cierre de la pizzería y la posible apertura de la atracción del horror.**

 **Y tampoco es que quiera forzar demasiado su relación (vamos, que no pueden ser mejores amigos de la noche a la mañana, van a ir de a poco) Goldie en cierta manera va progresando, no irá a atropellarlo con preguntas otra vez. Lo mismo con Puppet, en el capi anterior el comenzó a preguntarse si lo que hizo estaba bien o no, así como no comento nada de lo que vio para no crear más disputas.**

 **En fin, espero les guste el capi, si tienen dudas me avisan y espero lo disfruten, review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas: five nights at freddy´s no me pertenece, sino al grandioso troll Scott xD**

 **Juntos a la fuerza.**

 **Cap. 5: Comienzan los enfrentamientos…**

No los entendía. Simplemente le era imposible. No podía creer bajo ningún concepto como demonios era posible que todos estuviesen tan tranquilos con **ese** cerca de ellos.

No podía tolerarlo.

Para Foxy simplemente le era más que inaceptable la simple idea de que tuviese que tolerar compartir el mismo aire con Vincent, sin embargo en cierta forma el resto solo se habían resignados o en todo caso acostumbrado a su sigilosa presencia.

El castaño usualmente buscaba no tener contacto con ellos, no había razón para ello de cualquier modo. Cualquier duda que los niños podrían tener, habían preferido dejarlo pasar principalmente porque de cualquier modo no sabían cómo referirse a aquel hombre.

No tenían las ganas ni el valor para hacerlo.

Pero para el pequeño zorro eso no tenía ni el más remoto sentido. No había caso con temerle al ex guardia. Ya no podía lastimar a nadie y mucho menos a ellos.

Ya todos estaban muertos, que más daba.

Con esos pensamientos, actualmente se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos en busca del Vincent. Se atrevería a hacer lo que nadie más quería.

Lo enfrentaría, le diría sus verdades y lo obligaría a hablar. Aunque…ni el mismo supiera qué demonios quería escuchar de sus labios.

El "conejito" por su parte se encontraba muy ocupado en el Back stage disfrutando de un tiempo a solas.

Ya no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo exactamente había pasado desde su propia muerte y el cierre de la pizzería; sin embargo había usado ese tiempo sin nada mejor que hacer para tratar de pensar y recordar.

Realmente….por qué lo hizo?...que le pasó por la cabeza cuando asesino a estos niños?

Con las pocas veces que "hablo" con ellos (en teoría claro) se percato fácilmente que no se trataban de Mason y sus amigos.

Sin embargo, en aquel entonces fue incapaz de verlo de ese modo, cegándose bajo sus deseos de venganza.

Sonrió con pesadez. Había escuchado una vez la frase "quien se venga, cava dos tumbas, la de esa persona y la suya propia", y no presto atención. Quién diría que sería eso precisamente lo que le esperaba.

Pero…no le importaba. Al menos antes de cometer semejantes errores, pudo vengarse realmente de quienes lo hicieron, a pesar de que su propia mente le impedía separar completamente sus recuerdos entre sus primeros y últimos asesinatos.

Suspiro con aburrimiento. Bueno, daba igual. No era como si realmente tuviese importancia recordar, eso no lo sacaría de allí.

En medio de sus cavilaciones, llego a escuchar a alguien acercarse. Creyó que podría ser buena idea irse de allí, pero la pereza le gano restándole importancia al asunto.

Sea quien fuera, sin duda se iría antes que él.

Sonrió divertido en lo que una silueta humanoide de zorro pirata se hacía presente. No oculto su entusiasmo al reconocerlo.

Quizás no era demasiado tarde para recordar por que Foxy era su "favorito".

_vaya…no esperaba visitas…y menos la tuya, pequeño Pirata-sonrió desdeñosamente.

El pelirrojo le dedico una cara llena de desprecio mientras soltaba un gruñido causándole una risa fresca al amante del morado.

_oh! No seas grosero. Al menos dime la razón de tu "ansiada" visita-usa el tono mas sarcástico que posee-porque no creo que solo quieras venir a ver mi bella cara…

En respuesta Foxy solo le regalo una bonita seña del dedo.

El castaño solo rodo los ojos. Al parecer esta "conversación" solo era de un lado.

_eres tan aburrido…hasta Goldie y Puppet me entretienen mas…-se quejo haciendo una mueca de fastidio e ignorándolo.

Bien, solo quería estar allí parado calentando el piso, allá Foxy. El seguiría en sus pensamientos perdidos un rato más.

Sin embargo el joven pirata no planeaba quedarse callado.

_...Eres un desgraciado de mierda…-comenzó a sisear molesto, en lo que Vincent le miro sin mucha emoción.

_si, lo sé. Me lo han dicho muchas veces…-sonrió sardónicamente-eso es todo?-le pico buscando hacerlo enojar.

Y estaba funcionando.

_claro que no. no me alcanzaría la eternidad para describir lo malditamente detestable que eres…-siguió hablando levantando la voz.

_sabes? Que me estés diciendo esto no me quita el sueño en lo absoluto…-estaba acostumbrado a que la mayoría de las personas lo despreciaran por uno que otro motivo.

Que un fantasma también lo hiciera no cambiaría la perspectiva que tenia del mundo.

Pero esa aptitud de falsa seguridad que mostraba el ex guardia solo irritaba más al pirata. Debía haber algo que sacara de quicio a ese demente.

_alguien como tú no vale la pena en lo absoluto, por eso nadie se molesto en buscarte al morir…

_meh…-se encoge de hombros sin interés.

Y justo cuando realmente creía que nada, recordó algo que escucho mencionar a todos cuando intentaron interrogar a Vincent la primera vez.

_ni siquiera ese tal Kenny seguramente se hubiera molestado en hacerlo...-comento con todo el deseo de lastimarlo, cosa que creyó lograr cuando una expresión de dolor fugazmente se hizo presente en el adulto, la cual no tardo en cambiar en una de ira.

Foxy realmente no tenía idea de quién podría ser ese niño ni le importaba. Si no estaba allí, seguramente no debía ser alguien importante para los sucesos que los rodeaban, sin embargo, parecía ser la hebra sensible de cierto castaño.

El ex guardia por otra parte sintió la raba invadirlo mientras se ponía de pie apretando con fuerza un fierro que encontró allí. De esta no se salvaría.

_retráctate…-ordeno entrecerrando los ojos.

El zorro sonrió desafiante preparando su garfio.

_oblígame…anciano…

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Para mañana a la misma hora, tendría una alfombra de zorro.

++++En otro lugar de la pizzería+++

La marioneta se encontraba en compañía de Golden y Freddy arreglando algunas cosas para lograr que la cocina funcionara. Chica andaba algo aburrida y deprimida y pensaron que esto funcionaria, en lo que Bonnie la entretenía para que no sospechara.

Sin embargo, un enorme estruendo proveniente del Back Stage los detiene abruptamente.

"MALDITO MOCOSO DE MIERDA! TE CONVETIRE EN UNA LAMPARA!"

"QUIERO VERTE INTENTARLO ASESINO DE CUARTA"

Puppet más que solo desconcertado miro a sus compañeros con duda quienes tampoco entendían que rayos pasaba, pero solo había una cosa por hacer.

Detener a ese par de locos antes de que destruyeran lo que quedaba de la pizzería!

_andando chicos!-ordeno el azabache adelantándose hacia el origen del desastre, seguido de los osos, el conejito y la pollita, estos últimos negando con la cabeza ante el comportamiento del su querido amigo zorro.

Foxy nunca cambiaria.

 **Notas: hola! Cuanto tiempo, no?**

 **Bueno espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo! (Me costó mucho escribirlo u.u)**

 **Una aclaración, el asesinato de Mason y sus amigos (el hermano mayor del niño de fnaf 4) es diferente al que involucra a los olds; sin embargo solo los olds posesionaron a los animatronicos por que murieron en la pizzería. Quizás más adelante aclare que paso con Mason con más detalle pero por ahora es irrelevante. Solo quería dejarlo claro, para que no confundan el número de víctimas de Vincent.**

 **En fin, espero lo disfruten! Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas: five nights at freddy´s no me pertenece, sino a al troll Scott xD**

 **Juntos a la fuerza.**

 **Cap. 6: Palabras.**

Ridículo. Esa quizás era la mejor manera de describir la situación actual en la que se encontraban.

Por un lado, Bonnie y Chica prácticamente sentados sobre Foxy evitaban que siguiera destruyendo a todo a su paso del coraje, mientras al otro lado de la habitación Golden y Freddy sostenían a duras penas a Vincent para evitar que siguiera tratando de matar (irónicamente) a Foxy…de nuevo.

Puppet simplemente no sabía si debía reír o llorar por el punto al que habían llegado. Oficialmente sentía que sin duda, el único sensato allí era él.

Y como demonios terminaron así? Pues….

 **+++Flash Back++++30 minutos antes++++**

Apenas llegaron a Parts/service, la pobre marioneta tuvo que esquiva un ventilador que salió volando hacia su cabeza entre otras cosas y piezas viejas. Lo que veía era más que una completa locura.

El ex guardia se había lanzado sobre el pelirrojo estrangulándolo mientras giraban varias veces por la pequeña habitación, tirando todo a su alrededor, lanzándose cosas cuando lograban separarse, golpeándose, pateándose y mordiéndose apenas se agarraban, al mismo tiempo que se maldecían hasta de que volverían a morir cuando reencarnaran.

_MUERETE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

_YA ESTOY MUERTO IDIOTA! GRACIAS A TI!

_PUES EN ALGO FALLE! SIGUES AQUÍ MOCOSO DEL DEMONIOS!

_PASA CON PATAS!

_PERRO EMPALADO!

A la marioneta no le estaba gustando esto, no solo porque estaba haciendo un completo desastre, sino porque en una de estas, casi lanzan un viejo repuesto a una de las viejas conexiones de luz y que de haber hecho alguna chispa, ya no la contarían.

_eso me está hartando….-mascullo mirando a los otros-ustedes! Detenga a Foxy y ustedes a Vincent! Terminaremos incendiando todo si siguen así!

 **+++Fin de flash back+++++**

Y si, así terminaron en la actual situación. El azabache suspiro con profunda pesadez mirándolo con fastidio.

_puedo preguntar qué paso…?-exigió mirando primeramente al zorro, pues algo le advertía que realmente fue su culpa.

Era tan impulsivo en ocasiones que no le sorprendía.

_no me mires a mí, fue el anciano quien comenzó!-señalo con su grafio al ex guardia.

_ANCIANO?!-chillo más que indignado en lo que Puppet se masajeaba la sien estresado.

_Foxy, al grano…y Vincent, supéralo…!-los mencionado rodaron los ojos fastidiados.

El joven pirata se removió molesto considerando que no era justo ser regañado por lo que decidió hablar.

_yo no hice más que decir la maldita verdad!-Señalo al adulto con su garfio molesto-nadie en este mundo seguro extrañara a un desgraciado como tú! No entiendo porque se da aires de ofendido si el culpable de todo es él!

Sin embargo, el castaño no se quedo atrás mirándolo desafiante y removiéndose del agarre de los osos con los ojos centelleantes aun de ira.

_Y tú que sabes de mí y mi vida hijo de perra! No hables de mi y las personas que conozco como si supieran como son!-Grito a punto de escaparse de los brazos de Golden y Freddy que a cada segundo le complicaba sostener y evitar que el ex guardia le arrancara la cara a Foxy-NO HABLES DE KENNY COMO SI LO CONOCIERAS!

Ahí estaba. El único punto "sensible" en aquel asesino y que por cosas de testarudez el condenado zorro tuvo que mencionar.

Al menos ahora Puppet entendía porque el idiota del amante del morado se puso como idiota también siguiéndole esa treta infantil a Foxy.

_ah, sí? Pues mira que…nmgh!-antes de poder decir algo mas, tanto el conejo como la pollita le cerraron la bocota, importándoles poco que este se removiera como gelatina para evitar.

_ya dijiste suficiente amigo…-murmuro Bonnie. No es que estuvieran del lado del guardia, pero si la única forma de no derrumbar la pizzería era que ese nombre tabú no se mencionara, que así sea. Si era por Bonnie, no le importaba mucho en realidad.

_muy bien! Se calman todos!-ordeno la marioneta poniendo algo de orden-en primer lugar dejaremos cosas en claro de una buena vez, porque al ritmo que vamos lo único que falta es que el edificio estalle!-ya estaba cansado de tanta incertidumbre-por lo que si ahora tiene algo que decir díganlo de una buena vez!...excepto tu Foxy…por hoy ya fue demasiado…otro día continuamos contigo…-suspiro mirando al pirata quien solo bufo molesto.

Volteo su mirada al adulto que al fin se había soltado de los osos de mala gana y que aun fulminaba con la mirada a cierto pirata.

_ y tu Vincent?...tampoco dirás nada esta noche?

Sin embargo, a diferencia de lo que esperaba (que era que volviera a mandarlos al demonios), el castaño soltó un largo y tortuoso suspiro mirando hacia un punto inexistente sin ningún tipo de expresión en particular, como si su mente vagara sin rumbo fijo.

_no tengo porque decirles nada pero…-entrecerró los ojos-si alguien vuelve a preguntarme sobre esto, terminara hecho cenizas…-siseo mirando específicamente a Foxy mientras se sentaba sobre una de las mezas.

Ya estaba harto de tanta insistencias y sabía que esto no pararía hasta que dijera la verdad, aunque esta no era del todo agradable. Aunque odiara admitirlo, la marioneta tenía razón. Tanta incertidumbre si pudiera, lo mataría nuevamente.

No tenía la obligación de entrar en detalles, solo debía dejar en claro la identidad de su niño y terminarlo allí.

Demonios…en momentos así de verdad ansiaba un cigarrillo o una cerveza. Se froto la frente despeinándose nerviosamente.

Nunca fue bueno con las palabras y al parecer eso no cambiaría esta noche.

Los niños miraban expectantes a su asesino, sin poder ocultar las ansias y eterna curiosidad que les generaba lo que estaban por escuchar. Habían tenido una muerte horrible, una espera casi perpetua por su venganza y un desenlace más que solo deprimente.

Tratar de entender un poco a quien les había arrebatado no les daría paz y quizás solo les daría más dolor pero….querían oírlo.

Al menos…una vez…

_...q-que harás Vincent….?-tanteo casi titubeante el azabache. Sentía un nudo en la garganta pero lo disimulaba lo mejor que podía.

Casi como una niebla invisible, una profunda pesadez inundo el ambiente en lo que el ex guardia se decidía por empezar.

_...les diré quien es Kenny…y porque tiene tanta importancia para mí…-los miro con una expresión sin descripción que abarcara todo lo que realmente sucedía en su cabeza-…y ustedes….

Los demás tragaron grueso en lo que el fino y suave trepidar de ligeras gotas de agua resonaba desde el exterior calmando un poco sus corazones.

Esa sin duda…seria una noche larga y con muchos significados por descifrar….

 **Notas finales: oh si! Soy bien malota por dejarlo allí pero…es para darle más suspenso xDD**

 **Al fin el testarudo de Vincent decidió ceder un poco (ya era hora, no por nada se supone que es el mayor allí, no?). Bueno, era eso o seguir intentando destruir la pizzería junto a Foxy xD pobre Puppet, tanto estrés que debe soportar por semejante par de locos xD**

 **En fin, perdón por ser tan cortito pero en el siguiente prometo explayarme pues será una charla muy larga la que les espera a los niños n.n**

 **Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas: five night at freddy no me pertenece, es todo de Scott-troll Cawton xD**

Texto normal-narración normal y diálogos en tiempo actual.

 _Texto cursiva-recuerdos o relato de punto de vista de Vincent._

 **Juntos a la fuerza.**

 **Cap. 7: Deseos del pasado. No puedo…**

 _Ya no recuerdo en qué año o fecha exacta realmente todo inicio, pero no tiene sentido en realidad. Lo único que sé que antes de ello, mi vida simplemente era…vacía y sin sentido para mí. No tenía a nadie a quien realmente le importaba, de hecho, jamás lo tuve. No hace falta mencionar detalles del antes de todo aquello porque simplemente no tenía una "vida" en realidad…todo era patético y vacio esperando sin pena el final que en parte ansiaba…_

 _Ya vivía solo por aquellos años y buscaba un trabajo con urgencia. No hace falta que les explique porque acepte aquel molesto empleo de guardia en el restaurante antes conocido como Fredbear Family Dinner…son problemas de adulto que ustedes jamás comprenderían. Solo diré que estaba desesperado…_

 _Debo decirlo, yo realmente no sabía en lo que me metía cuando me las arregle con la ayuda de un viejo amigo a quien ustedes sin duda conocen, no? seguro recuerdan a Scott. Pues bien, fue él quien me consiguió el empleo._

 _No me importaba nada en especial. Solo hacia la misma rutina todos los días: levantarme, comer, ir al trabajo, sufrir en el trabajo, comer, seguir sufriendo, ser regañado por alguna cosa probablemente, regresar a casa, comer, tomar una ducha y dormir._

 _Una y otra vez, esa fue mi "vida" por algún tiempo hasta que llego el día en que todo cambio._

 _Un nuevo empleado llego días atrás, su nombre era Charlie. Un sujeto personalmente insufrible…nunca me agrado del todo, pero en fin…eso no es lo que importa…_

 _Al parecer tenía serios problemas con los horarios, por lo que no era algo raro que decidieran darle el permiso para poder traer a sus hijos._

 _Manson, un mocoso de 12 años, pelirrojo y ojos claros. No es importante por lo que no diré mucho, pero recuerden su nombre…_

 _Y Kenny…su hermano pequeño de 6 años, castaño y con ojos azules._

 _Siendo sincero la primera impresión que tuve de ambos no fue la mejor. Solo quería mantenerme alejado. Realmente nunca me han gustado los niños, no me gusta tenerlos cerca. En aquello días, eso no era muy diferente._

 _Al principio, me mantenía al margen de todo. Ellos venían todos los días en compañía de Charlie y solían quedarse solos jugando por el local o al cuidado de algún otro empleado. Yo simplemente evitaba que me tocara hacerlo manteniéndome ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo._

 _Por unas semanas, aquello funciono, pero una tarde las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. Simplemente me había dirigido a part and service a guardas algunas cajas cuando comencé a escuchar sollozos de alguien allí dentro._

 _No se suponía que nadie fuera del personal entrara, así que solo abrí la puerta para dejar salir a quien estuviese allí. Resulto ser Kenny, pues su hermano por algún motivo lo había encerrado allí. Estaba aterrado y no podía entender nada de lo que decía por tanto llanto. Lo siguiente que supe fue que se me había lanzado encima hasta tumbarme en el piso como si yo realmente fuera un salvavidas._

 _No sabía qué hacer o decir, por lo que al principio solo imite lo mejor que pude las palabras amables que a veces solía escuchar a Charlie decir a sus hijos o a los demás colegas a los mocosos que encontraban llorando por algún motivo en el restaurante._

 _No esperaba que funcionara. Realmente creí que simplemente lo asustaría mas y alguien más terminaría acercándose para llevárselo y regañarme en el proceso pero…por alguna razón, Kenny solo me sonrió y se termino calmando._

 _Fue la primera vez que sentí que hice algo bueno…y eso realmente me hizo feliz…._

 _Incidentes así se fueron repitiendo paulatinamente, en los que sin darme cuenta termine acercándome más y más a Kenny. Las cosas que siempre deteste y desprecie de los demás niños con los que había tenido contacto alguna vez, no podía odiarlas en el. Kenny era muy diferente a los demás…demasiado amable, demasiado inocente y demasiado dulce…_

 _El darme cuenta de todo eso y querer atesorarlo fue solo el inicio de todo. Manson era responsable de todas y cada una de aquellas travesuras sin gracia con un maldito motivo: asustar a Kenny. Siempre con una odiosa mascara de Foxy…y luego también con sus amigos…fue culpa de ellos que Kenny le tuviera pánico a los animatronicos….por su culpa tenía que evitar que me viera con el traje de alguno de los modelos spring o también me temería…_

 _Manson no entendía razones y siempre discutía conmigo por cualquier tontería. Yo ya sabía que era mejor no meterme o terminaría desquitándose con Kenny pero…no podía hacer nada…_

 _ **No podía**_ _protegerlo realmente…._

 _Eso me molestaba mucho. Charlie era desesperante y no le daba importancia al asunto. Yo no podía aceptar una situación así pero…en algo tenía razón. Yo ni siquiera era una pariente de Kenny. No debía entrometerme en un asunto así además de que…cuando él iba a casa, ya no podía protegerlo más…_

 _Y eso…era algo que no podía cambiar. Era frustrante. Ese niño…me llamaba su mejor amigo pero yo…no me sentía así…dejar que todo siguiera pasando jamás sería algo que un mejor amigo lograría…_

 _Odiaba esa incertidumbre y verlo partir a casa todas las tardes me lo recordaba como una herida abriéndose una y otra vez…_

 _Incluso en un intento por "redimirme" le regale algo…un oso de Fredbear. Le encanto y como "compensación" días después me dio un dibujo. Ni siquiera era capaz de entender que era lo que había dibujado hasta que me dijo que fue un retrato mío. Una mancha de color morado…quien sabe, quizás por el fue que comencé a obsesionarme con ese color…._

 _Y aun con algo tan pequeño e insignificante, realmente pude sentirme completo. Debo admitir que al recordarlo era muy patético ver a un adulto llorando por el simple dibujo de un niño pero él era tan especial que simplemente no me importaba haber hecho el ridículo por algo así…_

 _Yo…realmente lo quería…y verlo llorar era doloroso e imperdonable…ansiaba tanto poder detenerlo definitivamente…maldecía mi propia posición al respecto por no poder ser nada suyo además de su amigo…_

 _A veces pienso que el destino fue realmente cruel con ambos. Con Kenny al darle un padre tan despreocupado y nada atento con alguien como él, quien sin duda se que igual lo amaba…e incluso a su molesto hermano…y conmigo porque…simplemente me obligaba a ser un espectador de su sufrimiento sin poder hacer nada mas al respecto…tanta impotencia era necesaria para hacerme reaccionar…?_

 _No me miren así…en esos tiempos no detestaba tanto a los niños como para asesinarlo. Alfo en mi aun diferenciaba lo realmente bueno de lo cruel. No quería parecerme a Manson en lo más mínimo._

 _No sé que me dolió más…ver como Charlie se dejaba estar defendiendo más a Manson y haciéndome a mí a un lado, o…que Kenny ese mismo día apareciera de la nada en la oficina de guardias cuando ya era muy de noche, suplicándome que fuera su padre porque el que tenía no lo amaba…que nadie lo amaba. Yo sabía que eso no era del todo cierto, pero no fui capaz de decírselo aun cuando intentaba calmarlo._

 _Lo correcto hubiese sido decirle algo como "no es cierto, sabes que tu padre te ama, deberías regresar a casa y bla bla bla…" pero no lo hice._

 _Hice algo quizás mucho peor, pero no me arrepiento te ello. Solo le dije que no se preocupara porque yo si lo amaba y que todo estaría bien. "mañana será otro día"._

 _No me reconocía a mi mismo cuando alegue algo así pero…era verdad. Hasta hoy día envidio a Charlie por la suerte que tuvo con un hijo como Kenny y lo odio por no haberlo sabido apreciar…_

 _No le pude dar la respuesta que quizás hubiese deseado. No podía convertirme en su padre real pero lo ansiaba, más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo._

 _El tiempo siguió pasando y el cumpleaños de Kenny se acercaba. El me había dado una invitación. Ese mismo día note que Fredbear actuaba raro…como si estuviese averiado o algo así. Le avise al dueño pero solo me ignoro._

 _Charlie tampoco estaba feliz conmigo…no del todo. Le gustaba que Kenny haya insistido en hacer su fiesta en el restaurante, creyendo que era porque al menos ayude a que su miedo disminuyera pero…le fastidio enterarse que solo lo hizo porque…quería que yo asistiera._

 _Ahora que lo pienso…Kenny no tenía muchos amigos…quizás por eso planeo aquello…._

 _No era mi culpa, yo no lo sabía ni tampoco estaba de acuerdo. Me hizo feliz ser tomado en cuenta por Kenny pero…hubiese deseado que hiciera su fiesta en un lugar que realmente lo hiciera feliz…yo tenía mucho trabajo y no me darían libre hasta en una semana más…no sé cómo se entero y por ello se que tomo esa decisión…_

 _Ahora que lo pienso…q-quizás hubiese sido mejor no habernos conocido…a-así el hubiera seguido vivo al menos…tal vez de algún modo todo eso…t-también fue mi culpa…_

… _.._

 _Y cuando el día llego…realmente que aquel maldito lugar no hubiese existido nunca…._

 _Ese día yo estaba muy ocupado, pero me iban a dar tiempo para estar presente en la fiesta unos minutos. Aun así, yo busque al Charlie algo preocupado…sentí como si algo malo fuese a pasar en cualquier momento…_

 _No encontraba a Kenny, aun cuando lo vi llegar y al rato escondido bajo una meza. Solo…solo voltee dos segundos…y después ya no lo vi…!_

 _El no me hizo caso, alegando que me preocupaba demasiado…quise golpearlo en ese mismo instante pero…entonces lo escuché gritar…_

 _Lo busque aterrado sin saber la razón. Fue entonces cuando los oí…estaban en el escenario._

" _oye Manson, creo que el hombrecito quiere darle un beso a Fredbear…." Llegue a escucharlo decir._

 _Esa chatarra estaba defectuosa y era muy peligroso. Lo estaban poniendo en su boca!_

 _Corrí tratando de llegar y parar esa tontería. Era una locura….y-yo…estaba a menos de un metro…c-casi lo alcance!...e-el ya me había visto! Vi el alivio en sus ojos cuando me vio!_

… _pero fue demasiado tarde…._

 _Nunca supe como sucedió…fue…tan rápido…todo se lleno de sangre y un silencio reino por varios segundos…_

 _Luego de eso…ya no fui capaz de saber que paso…todo se tornaba rojo y negro mientras oía una ambulancia acercarse…._

 _No pude hacer nada….no pude salvarlo…no pude protegerlo…._

 _Cuando volví en mi yo estaba sentado en una sala de espera del hospital. Lo estaban operando…la imagen de su cabeza aplastada en la boca de aquella cosa aun seguía fresca en mi mente y me costaba respirar o mantener la calma…_

 _Allí también estaba los padres de Kenny. Su madre…lloraba desconsoladamente….Charlie había salido a fumar al poco rato y Manson….estaba en shock igual que yo…._

 _Yo simplemente…no sabía que sentir…no lograba aceptar lo que estaba pasando…no quise aceptarlo…no podía…._

 _Las horas pasaron y al fin dejaron verlo…yo tuve que esperar más por qué no era un familiar pero…su madre quiso que yo pasara en lugar de Charlie…_

 _Esta por demás decir que casi me mata cuando ella dijo eso pero yo solo me adelante en lo que una discusión muy acalorada entre ambos comenzaba…_

 _No me interesaba nadie ni nada más que Kenny…ni siquiera preste atención a que Manson igualmente me siguió…._

 _Ya vestido como para ingresar a la habitación pude verlo….fue…horrible…_

 _Toda su cabeza estaba vendada y solo una maquina a su lado lo mantenía con vida… siempre odie el sonido de aquellos pitidos…vivía aterrado de oír el instante en que pudiese dejar de funcionar…._

 _Era su cumpleaños….se suponía que debía estar sonriendo, abriendo regalos y comiendo pastel no…muriéndose en una camilla!_

 _Lo seguí visitando por todos los meses que le siguió en coma. Ningún medico daba muchas esperanzas pero los ignoraba…no hubo ningún día en que no haya ido…no me volví a topar con los padres de Kenny…ellos venían a una hora distinta…sus motivos tendrían…hubo momentos en que me quedaba todo el día…_

 _En el trabajo…me enteré que Charlie renuncio o algo así…no hice caso…yo también renuncié…ni siquiera recuerdo como hice para vivir todo aquel tiempo pero…eso no me importaba…_

 _El único al que solía ver era a Manson pero el solo esperaba sentado fuera de la habitación…jamás quiso entrar….me parecía bien…me daba rabia verlo sufrir por algo que el cometió…_

 _Nunca entendí el porqué lo hizo…ni quiero entender….de cualquier modo el no me importaba…solo…Solo importaba Kenny._

 _Día tras día…esperaba ver algún cambio…pero nada….siempre deseaba encontrarme con su sonrisa cuando ingresaba a su habitación pero…algo en mí ya se había resignado hace tiempo…_

 _No quería rendirme…quería verlo sonreír otra vez…verlo visitarme como solía hacerlo..._

 _Una ilusión estúpida nada más._

 _Fue entonces cuando todo termino…_

 _Ese día como siempre fui a verlo…todo seguía igual que todo los días. Mi pequeño seguía vivo pero roto._

 _Comencé a hablarle como había empezado desde hacía un tiempo atrás…esperaba que me pudiese escuchar al menos…_

 _Todo ocurrió repentinamente…esa máquina comenzó a dejar de funcionar…llame a las enfermeras pero casi parecía que todo pasaba muy lento a su llegada…_

 _Le grite…le suplique que aguantara un poco mas…que por favor despertara…que si realmente alguien existía en el cielo…que por favor me mataran a mi pero que a él lo dejaran vivir…! Era tan solo un niño de 7 años! No merecía morir y menos de esa forma!_

 _Aun tenía mucho por vivir…_

 _Obviamente…mis deseos no se cumplirían…las enfermeras si llegaron pero me pidieron retirarme…yo quise negarme pero…entonces creí verlo…Kenny estaba sonriendo…y llorando aun en aquel estado…_

… _fue entonces cuando todo en mi se dejo caer rendido en el suelo…y aquella maquina…simplemente se detuvo…._

 _Kenny había muerto…y yo…en cierta manera también…_

Todas las almas de infantes notaron que la mirada y expresión del ex guardia quedo sin cambiar por varios segundos. Durante todo el relato había mantenido un todo que cambiaba de expresión a cada instante.

Al principio era apático al hablar de sí mismo hasta que comenzó a hablar sobre Kenny. Con solo mencionar su nombre, sus orbes violetas parecían brillar llenos de vida y calidez que jamás esperaron ver en quien los había asesinado sin piedad alguna.

Sin embargo…cuando hablaba sobre el incidente acercándose más y más al final, su voz cambiaba a una dolida y arrepentida. No entendían del todo aquello. Había sido un accidente que no pudo evitar…él no lo había provocado tampoco.

Fue solo cuando termino de hablar que parecía perdido entre varias emociones y sentimientos encontrados que guardo silencio sin percatarse que llevaba rato largo con finas lagrimas deslizándose por su rostro.

Nadie decía nada. Había escuchado atentamente cada una de sus palabras. Y no sabían…que decir…

El adulto simplemente se puso de pie sin decir nada y se fue sin verlos ni deseando oír que pensaban u opinaban.

No le interesaba. Nada de lo que dijeran lo harían sentir ni mejor o peor. Ni tampoco…traería a Kenny de regreso a su lado.

Camino sin rumbo hasta llegar a donde guardaban los viejos adornos y demás. No sabía porque pero tomo un globo de inflándolo y atándolo con la cinta que alguna vez uso en su cabello aunque le costó quitarlo de sus viejo cuerpo que aun seguía en la habitación segura. También tomo un viejo lápiz perdido y un papel de cualquier cartel pegado por allí.

Era el único recuerdo que tenía de Kenny. Le había pertenecido al Fredbear de peluche que le regalo. Sentía un nudo en la garganta de solo verlo.

Ya era hora…de dejarlo ir…

Silenciosamente se movió entre las sombras del local hasta llegar al techo del edificio a través de una apertura que usaban para el horno.

El cielo estaba oscuro y lleno de estrellas. Se preguntó si Kenny seria una de ellas…

 _Siempre estabas allí para hacerme feliz…mi pobre niño…_

Se mordió los labios aferrándose a aquel globo. No merecía conservar nada suyo. No después de convertirse en el monstruo que realmente era.

 _Muy tarde entendí…los horribles pecados que cometí…tu ya no estás…y ahora…jamás podre volver a verte…._

Dolía pero era lo justo. Él lo sabía, hizo cosas horribles pero arrepentirse…ya no tenía caso.

Recordando todo de nuevo, pudo abrir los ojos realmente. Nada de lo que había hecho era justificado.

Pero aun así…siempre le estaría agradecido. Aun cuando quizás hubiese sido mejor que no hubiera conocido a Kenny el jamás se arrepentiría de ello. Si nunca lo hubiese conocido…quizás no hubiera siquiera vivido un día mas después de aquel maravilloso encuentro.

Tampoco se arrepentiría…de lo que paso después. Siempre supo que era alguien horrible. Su niño murió y no pudo hacer nada. Mato a muchas personas, sus manos y almas estaban sucias.

Perdió a sus mejores amigos por culpa de sus pecados. Scott fue injustamente asesinado por esas almas en pena, Jeremy termino en coma gracias a que manipulo a Mangle. Mike termino en un hospital psiquiátrico y despidieron a Frizt en un pésimo momento.

Todo siempre fue su culpa…quizá si hubiera sido lo mejor que nunca hubiese existido.

 _Provoque tantas cosas malas por ser tan estúpido y egoísta…y ahora ya nadie me podría dar lo que realmente deseo…._

Sollozó soltando el globo para que se fuera hacia el cielo. Había escrito algo y lo ato a la cinta también para que se fuera con él. En alguna parte suya, aun esperaba que la persona a quien más amaba le llegara el mensaje.

Aun cuando era absurdo y una locura completamente.

 _Soy horrible, cierto Kenny?...aquí jugando a arrepentirme en el peor momento…cuando ya provoque tanto dolor…cuando…ya no existe solución…patético, no?_

Rompió en llanto mientras se desplomaba en el suelo del techo. Su verdadero deseo se alejaba en aquel globo, lejos de él y su horrenda forma, llena de lágrimas y arrepentimientos.

No muy lejos suyo, un nervioso pelirrojo lo buscaba. No quería admitirlo pero se sentía mal…muy mal.

No sabía del todo el porqué pero le dolió escuchar todo aquello. Buscaba a Vincent pero ni siquiera sabía el porqué. No tenía nada que decirle. Disculparse tampoco ayudaría en nada.

Siempre creyó firmemente que ese hombre era un monstruo sin escrúpulos ni sentimientos pero ahora…no lo vio así. Solo vio a un hombre, triste, dolido y arrepentido por un accidente que no puedo evitar….

Lo que él y sus amigos pensaban del ex guardia…se había desmoronado en gran medida. Nadie hablaba de perdonarlo o justificarlo pero…simplemente tampoco era posible odiarlo ahora…

Lo único que realmente era un hecho ahora era que…sin duda todos los que se relacionaban con aquel maldito local estaban condenados a sufrir de algún modo u otro. Era lo único en lo que todos tenían algo en común.

No tardó mucho en encontrarlo. El sonido del llanto de un adulto era difícil de confundir pero…cuando subió vio algo que no esperaba.

Vincent sin duda estaba allí completamente desconsolado pero…no estaba solo. Quizás el hombre no era capaz de notarlo pero alguien más estaba allí.

Una sensación cálida y reconfortante era casi palpable así como la fugaz figura de un niño pequeño, de cabellos castaños abrazándolo la espalda del adulto sin que este siquiera lo notara.

Ese niño no estuvo allí mucho tiempo, tan solo susurró algo que aparentemente calmo al ex guardia para luego desaparecer como si nunca hubiese estado allí en lo que Vincent se volteaba desconcertado, casi como buscándolo al mismo tiempo que el menaje aun retumbaba en su mente.

 _ **Si en la próxima vida podemos renacer todos juntos…déjeme conocerlo otra vez señor…papa…**_

El mayor quedo perdido unos segundos antes de quedarse sentado mirando hacia el cielo. El llanto había parado y aunque fuera solo por un corto instante….el dolor que sentía también se fue…

Foxy por otra lado, simplemente decidió irse, igual de desconcertado por aquella inesperada visita.

Creyó oírlo por un fugaz momento pero se negaba a creerlo. Aun así, una pisca de esperanza pareció regresar a su alma también.

Quizás era justo compartirla con los demás, para alzarles un poco el ánimo luego de tan extraña noche.

Pero algo era seguro…las cosas entre ellos y su…viejo enemigo, ya nunca volverían a ser las mismas.

 **Notas finales: si! Al fin termine….espero les haya gustado. Realmente hubo momentos en que casi llore al escribir este capi. Me recuerda a muchas situaciones personales que pase alguna vez…les garantizo que esa sensación de visitar a alguien en semejante estado de gravidez es…horrible. Es tener esperanza y al mismo tiempo no tenerla. Duele mucho…**

 **Hice esto como algo que realmente me intriga. No se trata de perdonar o justificar a alguien, sino entenderla aunque fuera solo un poco. Honestamente no sé si clasificar a Vincent como alguien bueno o malo, mas es emocional y psicológicamente inestable. He visto demasiados series de psicoanálisis criminal como para creer que si o si tuvo que tener un motivo o detonante para hacer lo que hizo, por ello me aferro a la teoría de que debe estar relacionada a los sucesos del 4to juego T-T**

 **Y sobre la sensación de Foxy, ya me ha pasado. No es que lo haya perdonado y olvidara todo lo malo que Vincent le hizo, sin embargo siente tristeza y pena por lo que sabe ahora que sucedió. Me pasa con alguien que conocí hace tiempo y sigue sucediendo. No se trata de guardar rencor en realidad, no olvidas el daño y te enoja recordarlo, pero al ser consciente del porque esa persona es como es, simplemente…es como si el rencor…se desinflara…no sé cómo explicarlo.**

 **En fin, espero le haya gustado el capi y les haya llegado al Kororo. No puse mucho sobre el pasado de Vincent y sus asesinatos, pero con el tiempo se irán aclarando. Solo diré que Vincent antes de conocer a Kenny no tenía muchas ganas de vivir.**

 **En fin, review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notas: nadie de fnaf es mío, sino a su creador Scott!**

 **Juntos a la fuerza.**

 **Cap. 8: Marioneta sin hilos.**

Caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de la pizzería perdido en sus pensamientos y sentimiento. Ya había pasado quizás casi cerca de un mes desde aquel día en que quien se suponía debía odiar les conto sobre lo ocurrido poco antes de su muerte y finalmente hizo que todo en lo que creía saber de su asesino se desbaratara.

Lo había estado evitando desde entonces. No quería volver a verlo, no sin saber cómo tomar en cuenta todo lo que ahora sabía y que se supone que debía pensar al respecto. Si era sincero, los años pasar lo habían vuelto quizás insensible hacia su propia muerte, cegado por un insano deseo de venganza a cualquier costo, el cual aun seguía pagando con la libertad denegada de todos, pero que tal vez aun conservara cierta esperanza.

Lo que había hecho hace tantos años atrás, no tenia malas intenciones. No al principio. Realmente no se trataba solo de hacer pagar a Vincent. También, era su necesidad de darles a esos niños una segunda oportunidad.

Solo que…las cosas no eran bonitas como sonaban…

Suspiro mientras llegaba a su caja de música. Trataba de mantenerla siempre limpia para que no dejara de funcionar, mas ahora que ya no había nadie capaz de repararla. Su dulce melodía mas allá de darle la paz que tanto anhelaba, también le ayudaba a viajar a sus propios recuerdos.

Aquellos días…cuando se supone…estaba vivo…

 **+++++Flash Back++++++**

 _Recordaba aquellos días con cierta claridad. Su padre trabajaba como diseñador de animatronic. Al parecer, según lo poco que a su joven edad podía entender, en aquel entonces, la compañía en la cual este trabajaba acababan de hacerse con un nuevo local a su disposición (o estaban cerca de ello) por lo que su padre debía comenzar a diseñar nuevos animatronic basados en los viejos. O en todo caso, nuevos si era necesario._

 _Al parecer un restaurante de la ciudad vecina estaba al borde de la quiebra gracias a cierto incidente que nadie sabía mencionar, por lo que en pocas semanas cerraría por largo tiempo. Una gran oportunidad para que la empresa en la que trabajaba su progenitor para hacerse de ella y buscar hacerla renacer en el momento adecuado._

 _El no lo entendía del todo, pero la cosa era que ambos tendrían que comer por largo tiempo. Su padre era alguien amable y cariñoso. Disfrutaban pasar tiempo juntos, aun cuando trabajaba por desveladas en sus diseños. Hubo ocasiones en que incluso lo ayudo._

 _Con uno en particular. Aquel que en un futuro "vestiría" y seria mayormente conocido como Puppet. Ayudo especialmente con la canción que colocarían en su casa, inspirada en una vieja nana en su infancia._

 _El, en aquellos días un joven aun en plena adolescencia era alguien callado, retraído e introvertido. Aunque la relación con su padre era excelente y tenia buena vida, no todo era color de rosa._

 _En ese lado estaba su madre. Una mujer que solo pensaba en fiestas, diversión y dinero. Especialmente en dinero._

 _Durante años lo uso como una excusa para sacarle dinero a su padre, chantajeándolo con la idea de que si su familia se destruía seria solo su culpa por hablar de más. Cuando quedaba a solas con ella, usualmente lo encerraba en la casa mientras ella se iba todo el día, a veces dejándolo sin comer y solo regresaba a altas horas de la noche, apestando a alcohol y cayendo rendida._

 _Los pocos días que convivieron fueron solo para convencerlo a su corta edad de que debía decirle a su padre que necesitaba dinero ya sea por ropa, medicina o demás, muchas mentiras_

 _El a veces quería negarse, pues sabía que su papá sufría cuando le pedía eso, pues se sentía culpable porque no siempre le alcanzara, pero ella siempre lo manipulaba. Incluso, en una ocasión le hizo robar la tarjeta de su papá dejándolo casi en la calle. Ese chantaje incluso ahora lo perseguiría si pudiera._

 _Reía de solo pensarlo._

 _Ella se lo había dicho la última vez que la vio, justo el día en que el juez dicto su custodia luego de que finalmente, en un desliz le contara a su maestra sobre su madre. Sus palabras fueron claras y hasta cierto punto ciertas…_

 _ **Eres una simple marioneta de los demás!**_

 _ **Y eso jamás cambiara!**_

 _Era verdad. Fue su marioneta durante años, siempre haciendo lo que le pedía, aun cuando comenzó a sentir que estaba mal._

 _Hasta ese entonces no era capaz de perdonarse. Cuando lo veía hacer las cuentas de la casa, cuando veía todo lo que sacrificaba por alguien como él, cuando notaba que la sobra de su madre aun los perseguía._

 _No era consciente que la misma culpa que sus acciones provocadas por ella, lo manipulaban continuamente aun._

 _Pero el tiempo pasaba y se suponía que las cosas mejorarían. O eso ansiaba creer. Y fue entonces cuando sucedió._

 _Fue poco antes de cumplir catorce. Había salido de excursión con sus compañeros a la ciudad vecina. Como era de esperarse, no tenía a nadie con quien hablar durante el paseo, por lo que poco después de la hora de comer, no era sorpresa que se terminara perdiendo._

 _Siempre había sido muy callado y retraído para con los demás. Le costaba socializar por el temor de caer en las manos de personas manipuladoras de nuevo. Sin embargo, estar constantemente solo y prácticamente desprotegido en un sitio que no conocía, no era la mejor de las ideas._

 _Caminaba lentamente por las desconocidas calles sin percatarse de que alguien conocido lo seguía. De eso, solo se dio cuenta cuando al caminar por un callejón como atajo, alguien lo toma del hombro acorralándolo contra un basurero._

 __Pe-pero que…?! Tu….?!-abre los ojos sorprendido topándose con quien menos esperaba._

 _Su madre._

 __vaya! Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí! Al pequeño Marion se le ocurrió salir a pasear…-hablo con sonrisa sardónica y llena de rencor-…justo en mi vecindario…no te contentaste con arruinar mi vida una vez ya?_

 _El solo apretó los dientes, furioso pero sin querer buscar pelea con ella. Ni siquiera tenía idea que ella viviese tan cerca de ambos._

 __no se de que me hablas…el hecho de que arruinaras TU vida no es culpa mía….-intenta alejarse de allí._

 __tienes descaro, no? si tu no hubieras abierto tu boca, ahora estaríamos viviendo lleno de lujos los tres, como una familia feliz!-finge un falso tono de simpatía- no era lo que querías….?_

 __corrección! Tu estarías viviendo a costillas del dinero de papá! Y eso no tiene nada de feliz…!-desvía la cara molesto._

 _Ya el mismo se sentía lo suficientemente culpable por sus propias cargas como para prestarle atención a esa mujer._

 _Decidió dejarla allí de una vez, retirándose, no sin antes oírla claro…_

 __oh! Si…hazte del desentendido echándome la culpa de todo a mi…pero recuerda, que quien lo dejo en banca rota años atrás fuiste tu Marioncito…-sonríe divertida al notar que se detenía mirándole mas pálido de lo normal._

 _Había dado en el clavo._

 __e-eso no cierto! Tú me manipulaste! Yo jamás habría…!_

 __pero lo hiciste.-murmura quedando a pocos centímetros suyos, probablemente preocupada de que algún curioso los oiga- Sin importar cuánto intentes limpiarte las manos, estamos juntos en esto…lo que hiciste es grave, sabes? No me sorprendería pensar que jamás se lo has dicho a nadie…_

 _El silencio que el adolescente mostro fue toda la respuesta que necesito._

 __ves lo que digo? Tu silencio solo es tu firma en nuestro silencioso acuerdo…-ríe burlonamente al ver el dolor y la vergüenza en los ojos ónix del menor. Esa era la clave para obtener lo que quería-…sabes?..creo que me vendría bien un favor de tu parte…_

 __ni creas que yo…!_

 __ah-ah no puedes negarte pequeño…-sonríe mas que confiada-porque si lo haces…me temo que nuestro pequeño secreto terminara al descubierto de todos…te lo imaginas…el, su padre que tanto te adora, sabiendo que su propio hijo lo traiciono así…después de todo el piensa que toda la culpa la tuve yo, cierto?_

 __p-porque me haces esto…?-solloza preso de la desesperación. Quería zafarse, pero no quería decir la verdad. Tenía miedo de cómo reaccionaría su padre. Del dolor que podría causarle._

 _Ese miedo lo cegaba de la posible verdad en donde realmente no había nada que temer._

 __no llores…-se rio malvadamente fingiendo un tono comprensivo- me preguntas el porqué…? Simple…yo siempre manejo todo…y tu…tu eres mi preciada marioneta, cierto? Siempre obediente cuando se que hilos halar en ti…._

 _El menor se deja caer en el suelo sin poder mirarla, pues odiaba aceptar que tenía razón. Por más que ansiara escapar y no dejarse manipular, no hacía más que enredarse con todo por sus propios miedos e inseguridades._

 _Ella simplemente se fue dejándole la fecha límite para darle la absurda cantidad de billete que según necesitaba._

 _El no era idiota. Sabía que esto solo sería el inicio de muchas más veces en las que pasaría lo mismo. Una y otra vez, siguiendo su estúpido juego._

 _Sin mucho rumbo camino hacia la nada queriendo alejarse de ese sitio, sin notar como las frías lágrimas descendían sin descanso sus mejillas. Odiaba su vida. Odiaba ser como era. Odiaba no saber cortas los hilos que siempre lo ataban a personas desagradables como ella._

 _Odiaba ser un inútil incapaz de hacerlo._

 _Sin darse cuenta se detuvo frente a un restaurante familiar mirando por la vidriera. Podía ver su patético reflejo en el, mientras intentaba inútilmente sonreír. Debía practicar para el momento en que inevitablemente tuviera que ver a los ojos a su padre, luego de quitarle nuevamente su dinero._

 _Era increíble como aun cuando hacia el esfuerzo y tenía lo que necesitaba para ser feliz, su propia debilidad lo obligaba a retroceder una y otra vez en el mismo error._

 _Odiaba eso…no podía seguir así por siempre…._

 _Quería ser libre…y feliz…_

 _Estaba tan ensimismado en su propia miseria, que nada ni nadie fue capaz de advertirle de la misteriosa sombra que lo observo mientras aparcaba un auto de un curioso color…morado._

 _Quien conducía tenía una mirada similar a la suya. De alguien que no dejaba de maldecir a la vida por hacerle probar la felicidad para luego arrebatársela ruinmente._

 _Se había bajado del auto al verlo de reojo y oírlo sollozar. Ese sonido…en verdad lo irritaba. Le hacía recordar algo que ansiaba olvidar…_

 _Sin pensarlo mucho ya se encontraba a espaldas del joven, quien al finalmente notar su reflejo intenta gritar, pero la sensación de algo filoso en su espalda lo detuvo a tiempo._

" _q-que es esto…? U-un ladrón…?" pensó aterrado._

 _No había nadie en las calles. Eran pasado el mediodía, seguramente muchos estarían trabajando u ocupados en cualquier otra cosa menos pasear por las calles._

 _Se mordió los labios maldiciendo su mala suerte en lo que aquel misterioso hombre, de ojos con un inusual tono violeta, con una expresión perturbada y vestido con un raro traje morado igualmente comenzó a hablarle a su oído._

 __hola pequeño…estas solo…?-preguntó con voz ronca y hasta congestionada en cierto punto, como la de alguien que hubiese llorado mucho o acabara de despertar de su letargo. Sus ojos lucían irritados, su nariz algo rojiza, tenia ojeras y un brillo demencial en su forzada sonrisa-…porque lloras…? No es bueno llorar…-movió su cabeza de manera extraña-…los que lloran mucho se mueren, sabias…?_

 _Trataba de no hacer mucho ruido, pensando que si lo hacia ese tipo lo mataría o algo peor. Dentro del restaurante, uno de los animatronicos, Freddy específicamente comenzó a mirar hacia la ventana sin que nadie lo notara en lo que terminaba de darles pastel a unos niños._

 _El sonido del llanto de Marion parecía llamar su atención._

 _Completamente ajeno a esto, aquel hombre, miro hacia dentro notando la fiesta que se llevaba a cabo sin que nadie se diera cuenta de la presencia de ambos. Su ojos chispearon repentinamente asustando al joven en lo que el volvía a sonreírle._

 __te hare una pregunta…_

 __n-no…n-no me mate por favor…-susurro aterrado sin dejar de llorar, en lo que las manos firmes del adulto pasaron por su rostro en un tosco intento por detenerlas lagrimas y lograr que se enfocara en el._

 __shhh…dependerá de tu respuesta…-sonríe sádicamente-..Dime…cual de todos esas hojalatas es tu preferido…?-pregunto haciendo seña hacia los animatronicos a través del cristal._

 _El chico no sabía que decir. Los conocía vagamente, por lo que no había una respuesta. Pensó en los que trabajaba su padre, pero no recordaba sus nombres._

 _Fue entonces cuando en un intento desesperado por responder noto la carteleria del local. Allí decía el nombre de uno de ellos. Estaba seguro de ese dato. Su padre menciono algo sobre ello alguna vez._

 _Trago grueso poniendo la última esperanza que le quedaba en aquello._

 __...F-Fredbear…?-titubeo deseando profundamente poder salvarse._

 _Lastimosamente, las cosas no parecían que le saldrían bien ese día._

 _La sensación de algo atravesando su espalda fue toda la señal que necesito para corroborarlo._

 __lo siento…-rio dejándolo caer en el suelo desangrándose-…respuesta incorrecta…-comenzó a reír ajeno a sus propias lagrimas mientras se disponía a alejarse para que nadie lo descubriera-pero…como premio de consolación…te diré mi nombre…para que nunca me olvides….-murmuro agachándose por un instante en lo que todo a su alrededor comenzaba a tornarse frio y oscuro._

 _Pero aun así lo escucho._

 _ **Soy Vincent**_

 _Después de eso…no sintió nada. Era como estar flotando en la deriva de la nada. Casi tocaba el infinito rememorando en sus últimos latidos toda su vida._

 _Al hacerlo…solo un sentimiento lo cegó por completo._

 _La ira._

 _Toda una miserable existencia desperdiciada gracias a seres horrendos como su madre y ese hombre. No los perdonaría…aunque muriera jamás iba a perdonarlos._

 _Si…así sería sin duda…lo sabía. Podía confiar en ello._

 _Si no era sus deseos o expectativas sin cumplir lo que lo mantendrían en este mundo, entonces que fuera el rencor que nacía en su alma._

 _No sabía cuánto tiempo transcurrió cuando repentinamente abrió los ojos de golpe. Estaba en un sitio oscuro y pequeño. Como una…caja?_

 _No fue difícil abrirla saliendo justo al instante que una luz le ilumino. No presto mucha atención examinándose. Se sentía diferente…y vaya que lucía diferente._

 _Su mano…su cuerpo…su cara…no eran humanos, pero aun así los reconocía._

 __n-no….n-no puede ser…-balbuceo perdido en su propia impresión- Puppet…s-soy Puppet…._

 _Oficialmente era una marioneta en su totalidad pero…esta vez sería él quien manipularía los hilos en todo._

 _Comenzando con el desgraciado que lo mato…_

 _Miro a su alrededor finalmente notando una cámara mientras un sentimiento de rabia comenzaba a entorpecer su juicio._

 _Podía sentirlo….el…Vincent estaba allí! No sabía cómo pero podía presentirlo….! Así como también el hecho que desde el otro lado de la cámara, su espectador y asesino sonreía abierto al desafío._

 _Nuevamente se encontraban cara a cara…y solo uno, podría salir vencedor._

 **+++++Fin de flash back+++++**

Rio levemente al recordarlo acompañado de su amada melodía. Si que era impulsivo esos días. Fue eso precisamente lo que le permitió al ex guardia hacer su jugada y averiguar el truco de su caja de música.

Y por consiguiente, los dejo en su situación actual.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que terminarían así, seguramente lo hubiera tachado de loco! Pero…no se quejaba. Los niños… _sus_ niños eran maravillosos….revoltosos y algo chiflados pero dulces...a veces aun pensaba que quizás algunos de sus malos hábitos desarrollados quizás y hasta eran culpa suya pero bueno…les agradecía su compañía a pesar de las circunstancias (entiéndase, gracias a ser asesinados por el idiota morado. Irónico y absurdo).

Irónicamente…fue con ellos, los primeros seres con los que aprendió a interactuar en cierta forma.

De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba un poco…al menos ya sabía porque al amante del morado se le zafaron los pocos tornillos que tenia.

Aumento sus risas mientras se dejaba llevar por el cansancio acompañado por su propia nana.

Quién sabe? Quizás el hecho de que aquel guardia recibiera el "regalo de la vida" tan inesperada e inexplicablemente como él no era tan malo.

 **Notas finales: hola! Al fin regrese con el capi! Espero les haya gustado! Al fin un poco del misterioso pasado de Puppet n.n (la verdad quería explorar un poco el significado que podría tener una marioneta para el caso de que fuera el primer niño y espero que haya quedado bien n.n) el lado humano de alguien que fue una marioneta incluso vivo (por su odiosa madre, yo la cree pero no la soporto :v) ya ven…el miedo fue su peor enemigo!**

 **Y sobre lo de las calles vacías…bueno, es algo muy común en donde vivo. Especialmente durante después del almuerzo. Enserio, podrían matar a alguien y con suerte, solo por el ladrido de algún perro alguien se enteraría antes de las 5 de la tarde u.u**

 **Otra cosa, cronológicamente hablando, Puppet es el primer niño en morir, por lo que según la teoría que aplico, esto sucedió frente a Fredbear Family Dinner poco antes de cerrar, en su último festejo y prácticamente a pocos días/horas después de la muerte de Kenny, por lo que no se sorprendan por el errático actuar de Vincent, pues bueno…no era su mejor momento tampoco (yo que Puppet quizás no me hubiera levantado de la cama ese día de haber sabido :v) sin embargo, la pizzería donde despierta como Puppet es aquella donde terminaría trabajando Jeremy (2do juego) pero en el instante en que Vincent trabajo allí como guardia para hacer que cerraran y comenzó a matar de nuevo.**

 **La verdad esta historia lentamente se va acercando a su final (descuiden! No tan rápido) por lo que iré enfocándome en los personajes y sus vidas al igual de cómo esto y la nueva visión hacia Vincent afecta su "relación asesino-victima xD".**

 **Sin más que decir, review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notas: fnaf no me pertenece, todo es de Scott Cawton! Solo la locura es mía muajajaja!**

 **Juntos a la fuerza.**

 **Cap. 9: la cuerda de los conejos.**

Si realmente algún día alguien le preguntara a él porque les había pasado lo que les paso, hasta hace muy poco no habría sabido responder.

Ahora sabía la respuesta o creía entenderla. Si lo pensaba mucho hasta le parecía cruel e injusto todo lo que había pasado, para todos.

Sin duda quienes se relacionaban con esta pizzería eran unos verdaderos desgraciados.

Suspiro sentándose en Parts and service un momento. Estaba algo aburrido. Foxy seguramente estaría por allí haciendo quien sabe que, Chica había ido con Puppet y Freddy a ver si podían encontrar la manera de obtener electricidad mientras Golden andaba por allí quizás haciendo del vago o algo por el estilo.

Pero claro, nadie le diría nada. Por qué? Simple! Jerarquía.

Golden y Chica eran los menores, luego venían el mismo y Freddy, y finalmente Foxy. Con Puppet no había nada de ello, les gustaba verlo como un padre o hermano mayor en quien confiar, así que daban por sentado su edad.

Oh! Y en cuanto a Vincent…pues bueno, el debería estar en la habitación segura o en la azotea, últimamente se la pasaba horas allí arriba, pensando mucho o eso decía Foxy.

Como lo sabia el zorro pirata? Era un misterio, pero su leve sonrisa nada fastidiada les daba a todos una buena señal. Se podría decir que ahora estaban en paz y la tensión al fin llego a su fin, dejando un poco de incomodidad nada más.

Nadie podía culparlos, la situación era tan curiosa y cruel, que hasta parecía hilarante cuando uno de esos brotes de locura los invadía.

La vida había sido injusta con todos y la muerte solo se empeño en derramar sal a sus heridas.

Al oír la historia de Vincent solo pudo comprobarlo aun más. Era casi tan miserable como cualquiera de ellos, quizás algunos más que otros, pero en el mismo barco sin rumbo en el limbo para todos.

Si le preguntaban…a él ya no le importaba. Habían pasado tantos años que ya ni dolía pensar en ello.

Un trueno hizo retumbar el edificio iluminando casi todos los cuartos, estremeciéndose.

Aunque a veces, todavía quedaba algo de miedo en su corazón, o lo que quedaba de él.

Se acurruco algo cansado y abrazo a la que alguna vez fue su guitarra. Ahora le faltaban algunas cuerdas pero pronto las cambiaria de nuevo. Algo de música quizás relajaría los ánimos de nuevo.

Sonrió decidiendo dormir quizás un poco. Si lo pensaba…

….hacia cuanto disfrutaba del afinar de las cuerdas?

 **++++++Flash Back+++++++++**

 _No estaba del todo seguro de hace cuantos años paso todo, pero sin duda eran más de los que debería recordar._

 _Un cumpleaños. Ya ni recordaba si era suyo o de alguien más. No, en realidad ni siquiera importaba._

 _Sus padres eran músicos, o mejor dicho, tenían empleos relacionados a ello. Su madre, era profesora de música en una escuela cercana a su hogar, una a la que apenas llego a ir por pocos meses antes de aquel fatídico día._

 _Su padre tenía una tienda de instrumentos. A sus ojos, era el mayor maestro de guitarras en el mundo y ansiaba saber tanto como él, para así también ejecutar alguna en el futuro._

 _Sus padres representaban todos sus sueños y esperanzas. Eran una familia normal, unida y cariñosa. No había nada malo ni raro en ellos. Simplemente…la suerte no estaba con ellos quizás…_

 _Habían oído hablar de un restaurante muy popular. Querían ir a comer a allí y festejar momentos felices como cualquier familia. Ese fue su primer y peor error._

 _No recordaba mucho detalle de ese día. Solo que estaba muy atento a la actuación de los animatronicos y que al igual que muchos niños de allí, usaba una gorrita de uno de ellos, específicamente de Bonnie._

 _Le parecía curioso que aquel conejo morado pudiese tocar casi sin mover los dedos. Quizás por eso se volvió su favorito con rapidez._

 _Fue justo al final del acto que se percato que estaba solo. No vio a su mama o papa por algún lado. Lo admitía, se había asustado mucho, pero entonces lo vio…_

… _.un hombre vestido de morado._

 _Sonreía de manera extraña y sus ojos eran de aquel color peculiar. Una parte de si le grito que debía alejarse, sin embargo no lo hizo._

 _Según entendía era un guardia o algo así de ese lugar. Su papa le había dicho que si se perdía alguna vez, debía preguntarles a ellos, que eran personas de fiar._

 _Creer inocentemente en ello lo llevo a su sentencia._

 _Se acerco tímidamente a aquel hombre, quien bajo su mirada hasta a el divertido. Su sonrisa solo lo ayudo a confiarse más._

 __d-disculpe señor….m-me perdí y no se…_

 __oh! Ya veo!-lo interrumpió bajando a su altura. Hasta este momento, no se percato que estaban en un punto algo alejado de todos, pero nadie parecía prestarles atención- si quieres…puedo llevarte a esperar en la habitación "segura" para que te busquen….-sugirió ofreciéndole su mano._

 _Como todo niño creyó ciegamente en sus palabras acompañándolo por aquel oscuro pasillo, sin percatarse que a pocos metros de ellos, una pareja buscaba a su niño, desesperados._

 _Si tan solo hubiese esperado unos minutos más, quizás ellos lo hubiesen salvado._

 _Todo había pasado tan rápido. En un segundo a otro se había encontrado dentro de una habitación y sentado sobre una meza. Había muchas cosas curiosas allí, entre ellas las guitarras de repuesto de Bonnie._

 _Aquel hombre, a quien después conocería como Vincent se percato de su curiosidad y se acerco a los repuestos de las cuerdas disimuladamente mientras hablaba._

 __te gustan las guitarras…?-pregunto tomando una cuerda entre sus dedos y jugando con ella._

 _El niño no tardo en responde con entusiasmo._

 __si! Me gustan mucho! Papa tiene muchas en casa…!_

 __vaya! Entonces sabes mucho de música, no?-pregunto acercándosele con sus manos a sus espalda y una "amable " sonrisa._

 _El menor no tardo en responder con el pecho lleno de orgullo. Hablar del tema le gustaba mucho._

 __si! Mi papa y mi mama me enseñaron todo! Se mucho!_

 _Un brillo sádico pareció encender los ojos de guardia._

 __se nota pero….-amplio levemente su sonrisa-sospecho que no conoces la melodía más hermosa de la vida…_

 _El infante le miro con extrañeza sin preocuparse por la cuerda en las manos del adulto._

 __uhn…? A que se refier…uh!ghgh!fghg!-intento preguntar, pero antes de siquiera terminar de hablar, el mayor ya lo había tomado del cuello, enredando las cuerdas a su cuello y comenzando a jalar con mucha fuerza._

 _Trataba de gritar, de pedir ayuda! De llamar a sus papas! Pero…no podía…_

 _El sonido se atascaba en su faringe, conteniendo apenas unos quejidos y luchando junto a sus pulmones por más oxigeno._

 _Intentaba removerse para empujarlo, golpearlo, patearlo…lo que sea! Sin embargo…esto no parecía inmutar al adulto, quien sonreía sádicamente apretando cada vez con más fuerza, sin preocuparse por la sangre que comenzaba a escurrir de las heridas que creaban el filo de la cuerda._

 _Parecía demasiado concentrado en los cortos jadeos que luchaban en escapar de la pequeña boca de su víctima, a la par que comenzaba a perder fuerzas._

 _Todo se comenzaba a oscurecer a sus ojos, al igual que un intenso frio lo abrazaba con lentitud. Ni siquiera el dolor en su pecho lo molestaba ahora…simplemente ansiaba dormir un poco…_

 _Era raro….Vincent parecía estarle diciendo algo pero…entre su pérdida fue incapaz de entenderlo completamente….porque estaría el llorando de la nada….?_

… _pero si pudo apreciar algo antes de caer completamente….la melodía más hermosa…cuando la muerte te abraza fríamente…_

 _Sonrió sin fuerzas…que hermosa era…._

 **++++++Fin de Flash Back++++++**

Nuevamente abrió los ojos con lentitud sonriendo con amargura y escuchando unos pasos acercarse.

Suspiro. Aquel había sido el inicio de su desgraciada segunda vida. Luego de aquello no recordaba mucho excepto una voz (probablemente Puppet) que le ofrecía el regalo de vida, para finalmente despertar en un cuerpo animatronico de Bonnie, sin cara o brazo, sin poder hablar con nadie asi, completamente aterrorizado, una versión toy arrogante y por si fuera poco, una malsana sed de sangre que jamás imagino.

Quizás por eso seguían así. Ese era su castigo por todas las vidas inocentes que ellos también tomaron. O eso creía.

Suspiro con pesadez mirando hacia la puerta, esperando la pronta llegada de quien sea que se acercara. No le importaba mucho.

Luego de toda esa larga travesía…estaba tan cansado…cansado de todo, de la vida, la muerte y de repetir lo mismo siempre que abría un nuevo local (porque si, sabía que volverían a hacerlo, siempre era igual…).

Pensaba en todo lo que habían perdido, pensaba en sus padres, como deberían estar…estarían vivos aun? No quería saberlo, pero anhelaba verlos de nuevo…

Quizás tanto como el mismo guardia no ocultaba desear ver a "Kenny" de nuevo….

Rio entre dientes observando la mirada cansina de cierto ex guardia, quien parecía casi o más cansado que él, solo que combinado con fastidio, esperándolo en la puerta.

Que podría necesitar Vincent de el ahora…?

_que haces aquí…?-pregunto repentinamente el adulto, con toda la naturalidad posible mientras se adentraba a buscar algo entre los repuestos.

El pelimorado presentía que de ser posible, era capaz de pisarlo y ni se inmutaría.

_curioso…te iba a preguntar lo mismo, pero me dio….flojera…-suspiro haciéndose un poco de lado. Realmente casi lo pisaba!-que buscas…?

El castaño hizo un gesto de encontrar al fin algo para luego mirarlo de reojo. No sabía que decirle, solo había hablado automáticamente, cansado de tanto silencio, aunque en el momento de la verdad no sabía de qué hablar realmente.

A pesar de tanto tiempo la incertidumbre aun asesinaba su lengua.

_unos cables….en unos minutos la luz regresara…-miro de reojo la guitarra del conejito, sonriendo de lado. El también recordaba lo que paso, pero la culpa ni siquiera le podría hacer cosquillear ahora-….seguro te ayudara a afinarla…-comento dándole la espalda-….así podrás tocar la "melodía" que te enseñe de nuevo…..-dijo sin mucha emoción alejándose.

Sabía que había sido de mal gusto, pero ambos entendían a lo que se referían. Bonnie entrecerró los ojos imaginando golpear a aquel idiota, sin embargo prefirió no hacerlo, mientras miraba su instrumento una vez más.

Se había resignado hace tanto tiempo, que quizás decidió no volver a ejecutarla más…

 **Notas: hola! Al fin volví xD espero que aun me lean algunos owo**

 **En fin, les gusto este Bonnie algo dark xD? Perdonen eso, pero recuerden que siguen siendo almas en pena y también me la pase escuchando The Bonnie song (english, no versión town) y esa sin duda es mas….oscura que las que suelo oír y de allí nació esto!**

 **Espero les haya gustado! Otra cosa! De aquí hay una pista del porque Bonnie no atacara más en la atracción del horror, digamos que perdió la esperanza y solo decidió rendirse y esperar TnT mi pobre conejito. Por cierto, se podría decir que del capi anterior a este ya han transcurrido cerca de muchos meses a un año, por ello parece haber un poco mas de "convivencia" con la uva con patas :v**

 **Otra cosa, el próximo capi aparecerá un personaje sorpresa uwu así que veré si pueden adivinar quién es owo, quien o quienes lo logren, les deberé un premio: un oneshot de cualquier personaje o pareja que pida (no importa si existe o no en esta trama, será un especial por el final owo), que serán subidos en un especial al final del fic (ya falta poco e.e) y para darles una pista, el titulo del capi siguiente es: Quiero que ardan en fuego!**

 **Sin más, review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Notas: five nights at Freddy´s no me pertenece, todo es de Scott Cawton.**

 **Aclaración: Abajo mencionare a los ganadores 7u7**

 **Juntos a la fuerza**

 **Cap. 10: El pasado siempre regresa.**

A pasos algo aburridos y cansados regresaba a la cocina, mascullando por lo bajo lo inútiles y fastidiosos que los "mocosos" podrían llegar a ser mientras terminaba por asegurarse de que lo que tuviese en manos sirviera de algo.

No sabía demasiado sobre electricidad y demás, pero si lo suficiente como para encender un bombillo o quizás, tratar de "prestar" energía eléctrica de la calle. Cualquiera de las dos opciones, eran buenas.

De verdad que aun no podía terminar de creerse que aquel zorro idiota se halla, no solo atrevido a hablarle sin insultarlo (demasiado) cuando se lo topo en uno de sus momentos en la azotea, sino que le pidió que lo ayudara a hacer funcionar la electricidad de la cocina.

 __Pero no creas que te lo pido porque sienta que eres útil, porque, seamos honestos….tu apenas y sabes cómo funciona una lámpara, sin embargo, eres nuestra ultima opción y realmente nos quedamos sin ideas…así que….que dices….?_

No supo si reír o llorar al escucharlo; pero no negaría que realmente no tenía nada mejor que hacer, así que prefirió aceptar.

Por ello había recorrido toda la tarde el local completo, en busca de algo que le sirviera antes regresar a la cocina, donde el resto le esperaba para ver si el ex guardia podría hacer algún milagro.

_te tardaste….-se quejo Freddy, bostezando aburrido. Solo había asistido porque se canso de acompañar a Bonnie en su depresión en Parts and Service.

Vincent busco desde lo más dentro de sí la poca paciencia que poseía e ignoro su comentario sonriendo con arrogancia.

_oye! Ustedes son los que me necesitan enanos, así que es mejor que no se pongan exigentes….quieren lo mejor? Sepan esperarlo…-sonrió de manera odiosa, en lo que Puppet solo rodo los ojos al igual que el castaño.

_si, lo que sea….puedes hacer que funcione sí o no?-gruño la marioneta. Como si el hecho de darse cuenta de que ni él podría o sabía, como arreglar unos cables viejos (pero si dar vida a los muertos) no fuera lo suficientemente humillante como para soportar al egocéntrico de Vincent.

_no me presiones! Estas cosas llevan tiempo!-mascullo tratando de ver qué demonios había por ahí. La iluminación era muy mala y tampoco era como si su visión fuera una total maravilla. Si jamás pensó en gafas, fue porque le recordaban a Scott y a Frizt; situaciones que realmente le dejaban una leve sensación de malestar.

Y ahora que lo pensaba….que habría sido del chiquillo cabeza de zanahoria?

Suspiro con pesadez y decidió enfocar su mente. Eso….ya era nada mas parte de un pasado lejano….verdad?

 **+++++En algún lugar lejano+++++++**

Un hombre de cabellos naranjas opacos y ojos verdes cansados; miraba el semáforo con cierta tensión. Hoy resultaba un día muy importante en su agenda que quizás, ayudaría a él mismo y más personas valiosas para él, a dejar ciertos pesos de su pasado atrás.

Su vida no había sido precisamente hecha para algún drama trágico o algo similar, pero cierto tiempo atrás realmente la maldecía. Especialmente cierta noche en una pizzería de mal augurio donde su vida cambio para siempre.

Sus dedos se removieron sobre el volante, nerviosamente en lo que su mente solo buscaba no recordar aquel fatídico momento en el cual realmente, creyó que no la contaría.

Nunca había sido un creyente devoto hacia nada, pero sin duda en esas malditas 6 horas pidió misericordia a todo ente existente.

Hubo días en que realmente pensó que todo había sido producto de su propia paranoia y lucho por convencerse de que nada había pasado. El hecho de que cerraran aquel sitio incluso ayudo con esas esperanzas en algún momento pero….

Apretó sus labios pisando el acelerador en el instante en que la luz verde lo indico.

…la imagen mental de aquel chico siendo atacado por Mangle simplemente le perseguiría por el resto de su vida; al igual que _**a esa persona.**_

Sintió sus manos sudar al rememorar el instante en que por un acto de reflejo cubrió los ojos de cierto niño cercano al lugar de aquella desgracia, sin imaginar que años después este, no solo se enfrentaría a la misma pesadilla nocturna y animatronica, sino que igualmente debería recogerlo de un hospital psiquiátrico eventualmente gracias a ello.

Suspiro. Realmente no recordaba del todo como habían terminado siendo algo…muy cercano a "amigos"; sin embargo a pesar de las extrañas circunstancias que los rodeaban, no dudaba que de verdad quería ayudarlo.

A pesar de todo, el era quizás la única persona que creería en el cuándo dijera que aquella pizzería estaba endemoniada o que trataban de encubrir algo sucio allí; aun después de que lo internaran debido a ello.

No importaba. No importa cuántas veces trataran y sigan tratando de hacer parecer aquel restaurante como "el lugar donde las fantasías se hicieran realidad"; ellos dos siempre sabrían y repetirían que allí, solo se hacían verdad las pesadillas de quien sea.

Si lo seguía apoyando en todo, era porque se habría prometido que con el final de todo esto, ambos al fin serian libres de todo esto. Lograrían seguir con sus vidas, como el mismo debió haberlo hecho y….como aquel niño merecía poder haberlo hecho.

"cuando vaya por el….todo terminara" pensó sonriendo levemente. Era lo mejor para un final feliz, verdad?

Jamás imagino que el destino se las volvería a jugar, una última vez.

 **+++++++horas después+++++Freddy´s++++++**

Una sonriente Chica daba saltitos alegres por los pasillos, planeando que cosas preparar una vez que todo volviera a funcionar en la cocina. A diferencia de Freddy y Puppet, ella junto al oso dorado realmente creían que Vincent podría hacer algo más que solo electrocutarse con los cables.

No quería perder la esperanza de regresar a hacer lo que más le gustaba desde hacía años: cocinar.

No era que realmente tuvieran o no la necesidad de comer o algo remotamente parecido. Es más, estaba segura que ahora que ni siquiera tenían un cuerpo; ni la idea de poder saborear algo era posible, pero la simple fantasía de creer en las delicias que solían compartir con los niños la hacían sonreír, entre recuerdos de fiestas de cumpleaños o su vieja vida, junto a sus padres y hermano.

Suspiro dejando atrás la desdicha. No tenia caso.

Por ahora, solo tenía un objetivo para ser tan terca con aquella fantasía: hacer felices a sus amigos.

Había notado, al igual que el resto que la tristeza, el dolor y la desesperanza se había vuelto demasiado natural desde que cerraron la pizzería, cosa que simplemente no le parecía considerando todo estos años que habían seguido adelante, no solo por sus deseos de venganza, sino también por la risa de los niños.

Aquellos con quienes compartieron sus momentos más felices y a los cuales juraron proteger junto a sus sonrisas.

No era justo que ellos mismos no pudieran animarse de la misma manera, no? Por ello había insistido tanto y ahora, solo quedaba esperar que Vincent demostrara que no era tan inútil como creían e hiciera algo con la energía eléctrica mientras ella recorría buscando si aun había algo que valiera la pena fingir cocinar. Que mas daba si al final no podían probar bocado alguno, la intención era lo que contaba.

A los ojos de la rubia, realmente deseaba que aquella noche fuese inolvidable para todos con aquel pequeño capricho que tenia.

Nunca imagino que lo "inolvidable" no significaría precisamente algo bueno…

_uh…?...y este olor…?

Porque la pizzería repentinamente comenzó a apestar a gasolina?

 **+++++++++Pirate Cove++++++++**

Algo aburrido, el zorro pirata terminaba por hacer su recorrido antes de ir a descansar un rato en su lugar preferido. No tenia interés en nada de eso de cocinar y demás, ya después se enteraría por los otros sobre si Vincent termino como chicharrón o no.

Sonrió. La imagen mental le causaba mucha gracia en realidad; aun cuando se supone que se mantenían en "buenos términos".

Traducción: todos se evitaban la mayor parte del tiempo.

Suspiro tratando de no pensarlo demasiado mientras trataba de perderse entre su mente cuando un sonido de pasos llamo su atención.

Qué raro. Aquello sonaba diferente a lo usual. Seria alguno de sus compañeros?

Algo curioso, asomo su vista a través de la cortina de la Pirate Cove; tal y como en los viejos tiempos llevándose una inesperada y familiar sorpresa que se movía hacia el comedor mojándolo todo.

_...M-mike…?!

 **++++++++?+++++++++**

Con una sonrisa perturbada y ojos algo idos, lentamente se había terminado por alejar de la salida aquel sitio. Realmente tratar con aquellos animatronicos había sido lo más aterrador de su vida, y regresar sus pasos a su pesadilla, había pasado a ser su mayor reto.

Con cierta dificultad, seco el sudor de su frente mientras dejaba a un lado una especie de recipiente lleno de gasolina. No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo había logrado recorrer aquella parte de la pizzería aun sin ser visto por nadie, pero no le daba importancia. Solo tenía una cosa en mente y esa era…

_... _ **quiero que ardan en fuego!-**_ Soltó, riendo escandalosamente mientras dejaba caer el ultimo fósforo encendido que le había quedado.

Ya nada le importaba, ni siquiera el hecho de haber quedado dentro del local junto a esas chatarras. El fuego acabaría con absolutamente todos.

Había regresado después de tantos años solo para cumplir ese último deseo.

 **Notas finales: hola! Cuanto tiempo, no? Bueno! La universidad me tenía atascada xD (estúpidas maquetas, estúpidos programas, WAHHH! TnT) además de que…si, termine rindiéndome ante el fandom de Undertale (no me maten! Me obligaron! No pude evitarlo! TuT) pero descuiden! No dejare este fandom! Simplemente que a veces tardo por demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza. Además de que este cap enserio me costó mucho al principio pero luego todo fue saliendo solo.**

 **Bueno, pasando a otra cosa: felicidades! Lo adivinaron! Sep! Era Mike :v creo que le debo un oneshot especial para RuetheFox, Dark Flamage y Ultimate Dimentor (sé que algunos mencionaron la opción "guardias" pero había que especificar cual, gomen e.e la próxima quizás le haga algo a ustedes, no me odien m ) lo tendrán en el especial del final de este fic owo, sean pacientes! Solo díganme de que personaje o pareja desean que sea :v no sean tímidos (y sean bien específicos e.e por fis). Acepto de todo, hetero, yaoi, yuri, incesto, lo que pidan xD**

 **(Frizt no cuenta como personaje sorpresa porque Vincent menciona su nombre y pos, así ya no es tan sorpresa, no? e.e seguro que a muchos ese hecho los despisto e hizo creer que él era el personaje que debían adivinar xD gomen! Mala broma! –w-)**

 **Las dudas que se han presentado aquí se resolverán en el siguiente cap :v**

 **En fin! Espero que les haya gustado el capi! Nos leemos pronto! (el final se acerca, ya falta apenas entr capi mas e.e)**

 **Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Notas: five nights at Freddy´s no me pertenece, todo es de Scott Cawton.**

 **Aclaración: Bueno, cronológicamente hablando, les recuerdo que a pesar de todo Frisk y Jeremy son mayores a Mike e.e (lo aclaro, porque en casi todos los fics que me he encontrado los ponen al revés xD Tomare en cuenta la teoría de que la mordida del 87 es culpa de Mangle y que la víctima fue Jeremy esta vez.**

 **Juntos a la fuerza**

 **Cap. 11: Quiero que ardan en fuego!**

Lentamente esperaba la respuesta de la recepcionista regordeta frente a sus ojos, quien rápidamente terminaba por preparar sus cosas para finalmente, luego de 4 años, salir de ese maldito lugar.  
_Muy bien señor Schimcht. Al parecer, todo está en completo orden…-hablaba con tono suave la mujer, de cabellos y ojos negros; al mismo tiempo que terminaba de hacerlo firmar algunos papeles más-…finalmente puede irse a casa! No es genial?-sonrió animosa.

Ella siempre era así con todos los que frecuentaban aquel sitio tan lúgubre y aterrador, como una luz que iluminaba vagamente la oscuridad de tan desolado lugar. Era muy positiva y fresca, siempre brindándole una sonrisa dulce a quien ingresara, animándolo en silencio y con la esperanza de que todos, algún día debieran ser libres de esa "prisión".

El hombre frente a ella, con expresión ligeramente neutral y cansada, correspondió la sonrisa, luchando porque no se percatara de lo forzado que lo hacía, al mismo tiempo que le devolvía los documentos pertinentes. Tenía el cabello castaño chocolate, casi negros al igual que sus ojos. No aparentaba más de 30, aunque sus ojos parecieran los de alguien que quizás, había vivido mucho más.

Si era sincero, no tenía nada contra de Doll, ni tampoco era que le desagradara. Era solo que realmente deseaba respirar el aire fresco de su libertad y que la azabache buscara tanto conversar con él, se lo alargaba demasiado. Pero claro, a pesar de ello, se sentía infinitamente agrada decido para con ella, puesto que fue quizás la única amiga que pudo hacer desde que lo internaron en aquel hospital del demonio, la sensación de asfixia que le inspiraba seguir allí era mayor de la que podía soportar.

Ya después podría llamarla o lo que fuera, solo…quería salir de allí!

_g-gracias….ahora, si me disculpas….m-me retiro…-balbuceo bajando un poco la mirada, a lo que la chica solo sonrió pensando que lo había incomodado.

_oh! Está bien…buena suerte y cuídate, si?-se despidió mientras veía al joven apresurar sus pasos hacia la salida.-No olvide que el señor Smith dijo que pasaría por usted!

Pero nada podría estar más alejado de la realidad. Mike simplemente tenía miles de cosas más importantes en su cabeza, como escapar de aquel sitio antes de que la ansiedad acabara con condenarlo nuevamente a ser residente de allí.

Apenas y había llegado a hacer un gesto para que la joven supiera que si le había escuchado, cuando atravesó las puertas y portones del hospital casi corriendo, para luego tomarse su tan ansiado tiempo para devorar una ansiosa bocanada de aire.

_ahh….a-al fin…-jadeo al borde de las lagrimas de felicidad, abrazándose a si mismo poco antes de dar unos torpes pasos y recostarse por un árbol cercano.

4 años. Le habían costado cuatro malditos años salir de aquel sitio y ahora, por fin, ERA LIBRE!

Ni siquiera era capaz de describir la emoción que le provocaba saberse bajo las cálidas luces del sol de la tarde y aspirando el asqueroso pero entrañable aroma a carretera. Al menos la inmensa tos que lo ataco le aseguro completamente que aquello no era un sueño o alucinación, producto de tanto estrés y medicamentos raros.

Era la realidad, tan dulce y anhelada…

Años atrás si alguien, aunque solo fuera en broma; le hubiera advertido que al trabajar en aquella pizzería de última categoría terminaría perdiendo años de vida con una camisa de fuerza, seguramente se hubiera reído en su cara y lo hubiera tachado de loco. Ahora, simplemente no podía ni pensar en comer pizza sin sentir escalofríos.

Todo…todo era culpa de aquellas hojalatas de mierda. Siempre fue su culpa!

Apretó los labios con fuerza mientras comenzaba a caminar sin rumbo fijo, olvidándose del señor Frizt por completo.

La ansiedad que invadía su cuerpo, simplemente no lo dejaría seguir con su vida así de fácil. Aun tenia cuentas pendientes por cumplir….

"Lo siento Frizt….no podre cumplir mi promesa…"sonrió con tristeza al recordar a aquel hombre que quizás, era el único ser en el mundo que le creía, mas allá de la locura que intentaron alejar en su contra. Fue el único, sin ser siquiera desde antes, familiar o amigo cercano, que jamás dejo de visitarlo y que, cada tanto, lograba mantenerlo informado de "asuntos pertinentes" con aquella pizzería; incluyendo la tan hermosa noticia de su inminente cierre. Ese día, no dejo de llorar de la emoción por horas….

Frizt lo sabía al igual que él, el secreto de aquel miserable sitio; pero no tenia caso seguir tratando de descubrir ante el mundo la verdad. Si era sincero, a ninguno de los dos le importaba más eso. Es más, Mike….tenía una razón mucho más importante para seguir con sus pasos hacia su nueva meta.

"Jeremy…..voy a vengarte…."

 **+++++Rato después/Frizt Smith++++++**

Apresurado y preocupado, un hombre de cabellos naranjas y ojos verdes buscaba más que desesperado a cierto "compañero" suyo, al que se suponía debía haber recogido hace más de tres horas; pero que gracias al incipiente tráfico, no pudo cumplir a tiempo.

_maldición! Mike! Donde demonios estas?!-chillo maldiciendo por lo bajo. Lo que se temía, había perdido al chico.

Suspiro con pesadez golpeando su frente contra el volante de su auto. Esto era realmente malo. No se suponía que debiera dejar solo al castaño, tenía una muy mala espina sobre ello.

Desde que conoció al chico, varios años atrás, incluso antes de que siquiera este comenzara a trabajar como guardia nocturno; le había parecido alguien muy volátil, impulsivo y con un don, para atraerse problemas.

"En aquello días…. Mike era un niño y Jeremy aun…" detuvo sus pensamientos negando varias veces con la cabeza.

No! No! Debía mantener la mente fría y buscar a Mike! Era su responsabilidad! Ambos eran los únicos testigos de aquella pesadilla en Freddy´s, ambos….eran amigos.

No recordaba realmente como o cuando, fue que de verdad podían comenzar a considerarse "amigos". Lo había conocido cuando apenas era un niño, y años después se lo había encontrado de pura casualidad cuando fue a visitar la tumba de su viejo compañero. Nunca imagino que la siguiente vez que se vieran sería cuando el escándalo de Fazbear Freddy´s Pizza saliera a la luz con un espectáculo total el día en que despidieron a Mike y este terminara en un ataque de locura, condenado a un manicomio. Realmente sintió mucha pena por el chico y de algún modo, averiguando con el tiempo en donde estaba, comenzó a visitarlo; siendo el único en el mundo que jamás, jamás! Puso en dudas sus palabras, compartiendo en ocasiones charlas sobre la traumática experiencia en Freddy´s.

Suspiro.

Sin dejarse llevar más por sus pensamientos de nuevo, apretó el acelerador, haciéndose una leve pregunta.

Si fuera Mike, a donde pensaría en ir?

Una expresión de horror deformo su rostro al instante en que simplemente atravesaba a todo aquel que se le interpusiera en su camino. A la mierda una infracción! Debía detenerlo!

"Mike! No! No vayas a ese lugar! Cualquier lugar menos ese!"

Debía detenerlo antes de que algo realmente malo sucediese.

 **+++++Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza/ Mike+++++**

Miro a lo lejos el local, aun sintiendo su corazón acelerarse y sus piernas temblar. Era como revivir el miedo de aquellas 5 noches en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; sin embargo, mas allá de sentirse intimidado, era como si la ira comenzara a tomar las riendas sobre él.

La última vez que estuvo allí, termino rumbo a un psiquiatra en una ambulancia, mientras su "queridísimo" jefe alegaba en su documento de "renuncia" sobre lo irresponsable, paranoico y sucio que era.

Como le hubiese gustado volver a verlo solo para partirle su maldita cara, pero según le habían comentado, el desgraciado había muerto hacía seis meses debido a un ataque al corazón; irónicamente quizás, el resultado del jugoso festín que la prensa debió haberse hecho debido a las desapariciones de los empleados del local. El viejo pudo haberlo tachado de enfermo mental, pero al menos el escándalo que hizo aquel día inicio suficientes rumores para que con el tiempo, el restaurante terminara en jaque.

Sonrió. Quizás había sido el karma, pero estaba seguro que el condenado anciano no había sufrido ni la mitad de lo que él y todos los que habían tomado ese trabajo infernal habían sufrido.

Respiro hondo tratando de reunir valor, mientras su mente rememoraba, porque odiaba realmente ese lugar….

 _Todo había comenzado hacía muchos años atrás. Cuando acababa de mudarse a la ciudad y apenas era un niño que aun creía en piratas y héroes de fantasías._

 _No tenía muchos amigos, por alguna razón le costaba un poco socializar._

 _Un día, había ido a aquella pizzería con la esperanza de que aquello cambiara. Su madre lo había llevado con la intención de reunirse con viejos conocidos suyos, usando la excusa de que allí trabajaba el sobrino de uno de ellos._

 _La sola mención de aquello le había llenado de emoción. Tenía la esperanza de que aquel "hijo" fuese de su edad o al menos, un poco cercano a ella, para así poder jugar._

 _La decepción que experimento cuando vio al joven vestido de guardia que sonreía amablemente desde la entrada de la pizzería, no tenía medida._

 _Jeremy Friztgerald. Con ese nombre se había presentado y, a diferencia de lo que había esperado; al ir conociéndolo se percato que quizás los años no influían mucho en si una persona podía ser su amigo o no._

 __oh! Hola pequeño! Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Jeremy! Dime…no quieres ir a ver al capitán Foxy?o bueno….creo que ahora se llama de otra forma jeje…-había saludado emocionado, ganándose por primera vez la confianza de Mike._

 _Fue allí donde todo inicio. El joven guardia le había resultado agradable y de algún modo disfrutaba verlo. Según lo poco que había entendido, Jeremy realmente pertenecía al turno nocturno, aunque durante el día en ocasiones podía ayudar._

 _Era joven y animado, pero al mismo tiempo con pocos ingresos, por lo que el más pequeño trabajo ayudaba con algo. No siempre lo veía en la pizzería, a veces se lo topaba en la tienda o en el parque._

 _De algún modo siempre encontraba tiempo para sacarse una sonrisa mutua y continuar con su vida._

 _Para un niño como lo era en aquel entonces, Jeremy era no solo un amigo, también era un ejemplo a seguir. Hacia tantas cosas bien que esperaba ser así al crecer. Poder llevarse bien con alguien a quien comenzó a admirar, lo ayudo a recuperar la confianza que creía haber perdido._

 _Jeremy por otra parte, lejos de mostrarse incomodo con la situación, parecía feliz. Si era sincero, era una persona tímida y le era más sencillo hacer amigos que no viese tan seguido. El tipo de persona que en el fondo, sentía que las personas tarde o temprano pasarían de él, aunque siempre conservaba la esperanza de que no fuera así. Hacía de todo y se esforzaba por ayudar, por sentirse útil en algo. Nunca quiso causar molestias…y quizás por ello mismo, jamás compartió con nadie la verdadera pesadilla reflejada en sus ojeras; que debía enfrentar cada miserable noche._

 _Sonaría bonito y complicado como una larga amistad, aunque la realidad rebatiera que el tiempo que llevaron en hacerse tan cercanos duraba poco menos de una simple semana._

 _Quizás habría sido una relación que de haber durado, podría haber significado más o simplemente terminaría por ser algún sueño infantil; sin embargo….nunca pudo llegar a comprobarlo, después de aquel día._

 _No estaba del todo seguro de que había pasado. Jeremy finalmente terminaría su trabajo en aquella pizzería y lucia aliviado. Solo un día más y esta vez al parecer, fue en el turno de día._

 _Recordaba que ese día planeaba festejar que al menos, al fin tendría algo de tiempo para él en la tarde. Tenía la idea de ir a ver una película o algo. Su madre decía que sería bueno invitarlo a comer algo o lo que fuera._

 _Al ingresar realmente no lo había visto, por lo que se preocupo, aunque al ir preguntando, uno de los guardias le había comentado que quizás debía ir a esperar en compañía de Mangle._

 _Jamás imagino que se arrepentiría tanto de su decisión._

 _Ni siquiera habían pasado 10 segundos en los que se había acercado a la animatronic cuando esta, de la nada había comenzado a actuar extraño, abalanzándose hacia él._

 _Fue el primer gran susto real de su vida. No había tenido como correr, ni siquiera lo había visto venir cuando en medio de un grito cerró los ojos y espero lo peor, deseando desde su aun inocente corazón, que algún héroe lo salvara._

 _Luego de aquello….todo comenzaba a ser borroso….gritos….sangre…Jeremy…su cabeza….toy Foxy….s-su héroe…._

 __e-eh…n-no….NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! JEREMYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!_

Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando el calor lo despertó de su ensueño, envuelto en constante sudor. Suspiro y apretó en sus manos un contenedor de gasolina.

La había comprado apenas logro alejarse de aquel horrible hospital y ahora, llevaba un largo rato dudando hasta que aquella aterradora imagen se hizo presente en sus recuerdos.

No había más vueltas que dar.

Sonrió con amargura y un brillo de locura en sus ojos mientras apresuraba a sus pasos al interior de aquel sitio, con suma cautela. Sus miedos más que amedrentarlo ante la posibilidad de ser visto; solo aumentaban la adrenalina en su interior que ansiaba su deseo de venganza.

No le importaba nada mas, solo…quería verlo acabados, destruidos….envueltos en llamas hasta que no quedara nada de ellos!

Comenzó por esparcir primeramente algo de gasolina alrededor y por cada salida o entrada que logro divisar, para luego ingresar silenciosamente con un fosforo ya preparado.

_...je…

No le asustaba la idea de morir. No después de haberla visto con sus propios ojos cuando el cráneo de su amigo era destrozado por aquellas mandíbulas de metal. No cuando ya había conocido el verdadero miedo que helaba la sangre cada noche durante 6 horas en toda una semana.

_...jeje….

No temería ahora que había salido de un hospital infernal donde la mínima palabra que escapara de sus labios era tomada como alguna prueba inminente de su poca cordura y nadie le tomaba en serio, durmiéndolos con aquellas medicinas tan aterradoras.

No iba a temer nunca más. Y por ello….

_jajaja….!

 _ **HARIA QUE TODOS ARDIERAN EN FUEGO PARA SIEMPRE!**_

_VAMOS AL INFIERNO TODOS JUNTOS! HOJALATAS DEL DEMONIOS! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Y esta vez, nada ni nadie interferiría…..y que si estaba loco? Cualquier lo estaría en su situación. Pero ahora, todo terminaría.

Era lo mejor así…

_MARINERO MIKE, NO!

…siempre fue mejor así.

_...Foxy….

Y entonces…todos se envolvió en llamas.

 **Notas finales: hola! Sip! Hoy subí dos capi en un día e.e, la inspiración me dio y se pudo hacer el milagro (? Pero aun así los deje con intriga, no? Que habrá sido de Mike? Porque Foxy estaba allí? Lo veremos en el siguiente capi!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado xD saben? Escribiendo me di cuenta de un dato curioso y hasta irónico: si bien Vincent enloquece porque no logra salvar a Kenny, con Mike es justamente lo opuesto: el enloquece porque al salvarlo, Jeremy mordido en su lugar ;w; es casi como si inevitablemente, en esta pizzería la tragedia condenara a quien sea cercano a ella, triste y curioso, no?**

 **Sobre Doll…bueno! Es un personaje creado por el fandom, normalmente como la novia de Mike, pero decidí utilizarla para otro papel en este fic (además, me daba pereza pensar en un nombre para la recepcionista del psiquiátrico :v)**

 **Ya mencione a los ganadores en el capi anterior, pero igual se los recuerdo owo, avísenme por review o mensajes privados de que les gustaría sus oneshot de premio, si? No lo olviden n.n**

 **Y sobre la "relación" de Jeremy y Mike, aquí trate de dejarle como una "amistad profunda y llena de agradecimiento" pero si algún fudanshi o fujoshi lo lee, son libres de verlo como otra cosa :v no afecta la historia. Solo quería aclararlo pues había mencionado que en este fic yo no me aferraría a ninguna pareja (intencionalmente al menos no lo he querido hacer esta vez u.u) Sobre Frizt, bueno. Por si no pude dejarlo claro, el fue testigo de lo del 87 y del momento en el cual despidieron a Mike (esto último, pura coincidencia :v) por lo cual, al ser ellos dos los únicos sobrevivientes, de algún modo fueron acercándose hasta ser amigos.**

 **Otra cosa, sobre la cronología. Según entendí, primero habían existido los animatronicos olds, que luego fueron reemplazados por los toys ya para cuando Jeremy comenzó a trabajar allí. Por ello, no es raro que Mike conozca a Foxy y a su versión toy. Aquí a pesar de ser llamado niño, tiene cerca de 12 ya. Así que siento que debió conocerlos a ambos.**

 **Les tengo un reto (si es que alguien aun me lee hasta aquí xD) según un análisis suyo, a pesar del corto tiempo de conocerse, cual es el verdadero peso emocional que llevo a Mike a enloquecer? Quiero escuchar sus opiniones ewe no temas alargarse, solo quisiera saber sus teorías :v daré la mía en el siguiente cap xD**

 **Review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Notas: fnaf no me pertenece, todo es obra de Scott Cawton.**

 **Juntos a la fuerza**

 **Cap. 12: Recuerdos metálicos**

El….era un alma sin muchos recuerdos.

La mayoría de ellos, solo giraban al momento de su dolorosa e inminente muerte ante las manos de aquel guardia que ahora compartía el destino con él y sus amigos, pero casi nada más.

La voz, los momentos e incluso los rostros de quienes pudieron ser sus padres y amigos, con el pasar de los años fueron borrándose lentamente, quizás porque solo estaba presente dentro del él su deseo de venganza.

Era irónico, no? Había finalmente obtenido lo que ansiaba luego de mucho pero…no todo resulto como lo había imaginado. Seguía encadenado a esa horrenda chatarra con forma de zorro, la mayoría de sus memorias se habían perdido y no se sentía con la misma determinación para continuar.

No tenía un porque real…o sí? acaso ese era el destino que les esperaba aun si jamás hubieran hecho nada? Quedarse así para siempre?

Obtener su venganza fue algo tan deseado, pero a la vez el precio fue muy alto. Malgastar su patética existencia para quedarse sin nada que lo valiese, pudriéndose en aquella pizzería abandonada hasta que un día, quizás incluso olvidaría quien era…pero…no todo dentro de él estaba borrado…

Por eso logro reconocerlo….

_Mike…-susurro mientras seguía de cerca al guardia. Reconocía ese rostro, aun añejado con el tiempo y el sufrimiento, sin duda era el pequeño Mike. El mismo que con el tiempo se volvería un guardia al cual sin compasión torturaría hasta la locura.

No era que sintiera mucho remordimiento al respecto, pero tampoco se sentía feliz con el resultado actual.

Aun si solo se trataban de los recuerdos de aquella chatarra en lugar de los suyos, podía sentirlo tan natural y fresco dentro de sí. La expresión alegre de inocente de un chiquillo de 12 años que admiraba al capitán Foxy y deseaba convertirse en un pirata de su tripulación también.

Era imposible ignorar aquellos, especialmente cuando podía identificarse tanto con él.

Las memorias eran cortas y borrosas, quizás por el cambio de pizzería y la introducción de Mangle poco después, pero podía reconocerlo.

El Mike infantil y el Mike que fue un guardia….eran tan diferentes…igual que el mismo y su yo de vivo.

También le había pasado algo horrible para caer así de bajo…? También alguien había fallado en salvarlo…? También llego a perderlo todo…?

Bueno…no todo. Aun conservaba su vida, que era mucho más de lo que él y sus amigos podrían decir.

Y quizás, era porque inconscientemente deseaba que aun siguiera siendo así, que no dudo en salvarlo de las llamas aquella noche, donde las llamas casi se lo llevan todo.

Una buena acción no limpiaría sus manos manchadas de sangre, pero si lo ayudarían a creer que quizás…no era un total desperdicio aun seguir en este mundo.

 _MARINERO MIKE! NO!_

Su ultima buena acción, al menos salvaría una vida…ya era algo…no?

 **++++++Puppet+++++++esa noche++++++**

Una locura.

Esa era la mejor manera de describir aquella horrenda noche, una completa locura. No sabía que había sido más estresante, haber encontrado a Chica en un completo ataque de pánico mientras seguía aquel aroma a humo, tener que haberse rebajado a pedir ayuda a Vincent para mantener la calma en todos, al igual que el sentido común.

Porque? Porque todo era bastante simple…YA ESTABAN MUERTOS, POR EL AMOR AL CIELO! EL MALDITO FUEGO NO LES CAUSARIA NI EL MAS MINIMO DAÑO!

Pero claro, algunos aparentemente lo olvidaron…especialmente Chica. Con el resto no fue tan difícil, el ex guardia se había encargado de traer consigo a Bonnie. Como si fuera un saco de patatas, pero lo trajo al fin y al cabo. Lo mismo para Freddy, solo que él lo hizo a pie.

El problema real fue encontrar a Foxy aunque por algún motivo que hasta ahora seguía siendo un misterio, Vincent le aclaro que no había…de que preocuparse. Daba igual, en algún momento estiraría la lengua de esos dos.

Oh! Y en cuanto a Golden…bueno, el parecía más entretenido en solo quedarse mirando sin hacer nada hasta que terminaron al final de todo completamente reunidos en la habitación segura, más que nada para estar juntos que para mantenerse a salvo.

Todavía no estaba del todo seguro que sería de ellos a partir de ese momento, pero al menos podría decir que no se aburrirían.

Las discusiones que se formaban entre ellos y su asesino eran demasiado épicas como para hacerlo; además de lo suficientemente ruidosas como para obviar el sonido de sirenas de bomberos acercarse.

 **+++++++Vincent/Springtrap++++++**

Había sido quizás de las noches más largas de su "no vida" y todo por culpa de que al pequeño Mike se que ocurrió jugar al suicida maniático.

Como lo supo? Pues porque le toco a él también ayudar a buscar al tonto de Foxy porque la marioneta gótica estaba tratando de calmar a la asustada gallina.

Rodo los ojos. No entendía su temor…ya había muerto una vez en un horno…ya muerta, era imposible que pasara por segunda vez; y ni siquiera sería capaz de sentir dolor incluso ahora.

Suspiro y trato de no pensar en ello mientras cargaba al conejo con uno de sus brazos (ya que también era realista al pensar que nada pasaría si no escapara, pero bueno…ordenes de Puppet) y pasaba de largo por donde debía encontrarse el zorro pirata; quién según podía ver, intentaba sacar a Mike de allí antes de que todo se viniera abajo gracias a las llamas.

Negó un poco con la cabeza y siguió su camino como si nada. No tenía intenciones de intervenir ni tampoco de ayudar. Si el zorro no había pedido ayuda hasta ahora, pensaba que quizás se trataba de una carga propia.

Lo mejor era dejarlo hacerlo; aunque muy en el fondo esperaba que tuviera éxito. Mike aun era joven y no merecía nada de lo que le había pasado, ni tampoco era culpa suya.

"El único culpable siempre he sido yo…" pensó con una sonrisa ladeada mientras llegaba a la sala segura. Estaba un poco celoso de aquel pelirrojo, al menos él tenía la posibilidad de redimirse con alguien a quien lastimo alguna vez.

Recordó a sus viejos amigos, con una sonrisa amarga.

Esperaba que, donde quiera que estuvieren, Scott y Jeremy, alguna vez lo perdonaran.

 **++++++Foxy+++++**

No estaba del todo seguro de cómo lo estaba logrando, pero lentamente iba sacando a un desmayado Mike de allí. Aparentemente al verlo, juntándolo al hecho del aroma asfixiante de dióxido de carbono en aquel sitio fueron suficientes para noquearlos, pero no importaba.

Al menos así se ahorraba los pataleos e intentos de golpes que de seguro, conociendo a ese sujeto, sucederían.

Pero nada de esto quitaba que su plan era muy difícil. El fuego se extendía demasiado rápido, cortando varios caminos de escape, acercándose cada vez más a ellos; pero no se rendiría.

Era la primera vez en años que se encontraba tan decidido en lograr algo y no lo arruinaría.

"Saldrás de aquí marinero…"pensó notando que solo quedaba salir por las ventanas, pero buscando como romperlas sin herir al joven ex guardia.

Fue entonces cuando la vio.

Trago grueso. Era su única esperanza, aunque realmente no le gustara. Era arriesgado y al mismo tiempo le daban muchos escalofríos considerarla, pero ya no había tiempo.

El era un pirata! O bueno…jugaba el papel de uno…pero era igual! Sacaría a Mike de allí, de cualquier modo posible!

Aunque eso significara…enfrentarse a su antigua enemiga…

_...el hacha de incendios…-murmuro tomándola con rapidez.

Hacia cuanto tiempo que no se encontraban…?

 __te gustaría formar parte de la tripulación del Capitán Foxy…?-había preguntado el adulto, con aquella falsa expresión amable, pero con aquel brillo sádico que en su inocencia, fue incapaz de notar. Después de todo, era el fan numero 1 de aquel simpático zorro mecánico, como podría sospechar de algo relacionado a él?_

 __s-si! si!-respondió entusiasmado, siguiéndolo hasta aquella habitación, donde fue vendado al mismo tiempo que estiro sus manos._

 _El dolor que sintió al perder una de sus manos ante aquella hacha no podría ser superado a nada que había sentido antes, pero al menos la pesadilla no duro demasiado._

 __AHHH! D-DUELE! QUE HACE!M-MI MANO…! MI MANO…! Kyahhh!_

 _Apenas soltó un grito, una puñalada llego a su cuello al mismo tiempo que trato de quitarse la venda._

 _Luego de aquello, ningún sonido escapo de sus labios mientras todo iba poniéndose frio y caía lentamente al suelo bajo la mirada de aquel hombre. Este solo parecía reír maniáticamente antes de agacharse una última vez, realizando una última y certera puñalada a su corazón._

 _Luego de eso, una fría oscuridad nublo sus sentidos; pero al menos el dolor si se había ido._

Demasiado tiempo como para temerle, pero no el suficiente para olvidar. Pero eso no importaba ahora!

Sin dudarlo mas solo la uso quebrando el vidrio que se interponía entre la libertad y el. Un pensó mucho para luego lanzar a Mike lo más lejos que pudiera de aquel sitio, justo al instante que parte del techo comenzó a caer sobre donde habían estado segundos atrás.

Lo había logrado. Salvo a alguien usando algo que acabo con su vida en algún momento pasado.

No se quedo mucho tiempo más y decidió buscar al resto de sus amigos. Pudo cerciorarse de que al menos el ex guardia estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para estar a salvo, además de notar algunos curiosos acercarse a la escena para ayudarlo en cualquier caso.

Lo suyo ya estaba hecho, y ya podía retirarse tranquilo.

Miro una última vez más hacia afuera de la pizzería sonriendo con tristeza.

_Adiós…Marinero Mike…-murmuro y desapareció de allí.

 **++++++++Fritz Smith+++++días después++++**

Era oficial, golpearía al imbécil de Mike apenas se recuperara y saliera del hospital. Se lo merecía por haberlo tenido con el corazón en la garganta por tanto tiempo, el chico era un completo desconsiderado.

Tuvo suerte de que llego a tiempo para llamar a los paramédicos cuando lo encontró inconsciente ante aquel edificio endemoniado. Si en algún momento el menor intento probar al mundo de que no estaba loco, sin duda incendiar un local abandonado no era la mejor de las ideas.

Debían estar agradecidos de que la policía y los bomberos creyeron que fue solo a causa de un enredo de cables o Mike corría el riesgo de regresar a un manicomio, pero ahora permanentemente.

Suspiro con pesadez, mientras miraba de reojo a un dormido chico, en aquella camilla de hospital. No tenía nada grave, apenas pequeñas quemadoras de menor grado y uno que otro golpe leve, aunque los efectos de inhalar el humo de cerca aun persistían un poco.

Mascullo por lo bajo mientras se disponía a devorar una de las manzanas que le había traído. A pesar de haberle preguntado a Mike como había logrado salir, ni el mencionado tenía respuesta.

Según pudo contarle, recordaba haber entrado con bidones de gasolina a la antigua pizzería pero…luego…nada…toda su mente quedo en blanco como si un borrador hubiese pasado sobre ella.

Lo mismo sobre las noches que pasaron en aquel lugar y la razón por la cual odiaba tanto ese sitio. No podía recordarlo.

 __si esta es una broma, te juro que no es graciosa…_

 __hablo enserio! No me…acuerdo…yo…s-se que odiaba ese lugar y…que era por algo pero…-balbuceo confundido y conteniendo las lagrimas. Le frustraba mucho aquella situación-…n-no recuerdo nada…_

 _El peli naranja le observo en silencio, como dudando un poco al principio pero se animo a preguntar._

 __Mike…dime…recuerdas a Jeremy…?_

 __s-si! me acuerdo de el…por cierto…el…está muerto, no?...-parecía dudar sobre ello-…yo…no recuerdo como murió…tu si…?_

 _El mayor le sonrió con profunda tristeza, acercando su palma sobre su cabeza, en forma fraternal._

 __No pienses en eso….-el aludido bajo la mirada-…mejor…olvidémonos de esto de una buena vez y empecemos de cero, si? –le extendió la mano-hola! Soy Frizt Smith…encantado de conocerte…_

 _El menor rio, considerando la idea algo absurda pero le siguió el juego._

 __Mike Schmidt, espero que nos llevemos bien…_

Le causo cierta gracia recordar el momento, pero sentía que era mejor así. A veces, las cosas eran mejor olvidarlas.

 _ **Para siempre.**_

Ambos merecían un nuevo comienzo, el cual finalmente iniciaría ahora.

 **Notas finales: hola! Mucho tiempo no? Bueno! Mi musa estuvo algo seca hace algún tiempo y mis problemas solo empeoraron, pero…Oigan! volví! Y eso es lo que importa!**

 **Ciertamente al leer sus comentarios me gustaron sus teorías pues fueron muy acertadas!**

 **En fin! Espero no volver a tardarme tanto en actualizar, aunque actualmente una nunca sabe je…como sea! Solo quería recordarles que la recta final de este fic ya ha llegado y quizás solo quede capis T-T**

 **Agradezco mucho su apoyo! Gracias!**

 **Además, comento que ya comencé a publicar un poco en wattapp, pero solo leves oneshot, opiniones de pareja, mi blog donde pueden comentarme y preguntar y claro! Pueden encontrarme como Misaki Ashura Uchiha! Jamás dejare fanfiction pero se los quise comentar :v**

 **En fin! Review?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Notas: fnaf no me pertenece, todo es obra de Scott Cawton.**

 **Perdón por la tardanza!**

 **Juntos a la fuerza.**

 **Cap. 13: Luego del incendio.**

Desde aquel día; donde lo poco que quedaba de la pizzería y los animatronics; termino perdiéndose entre las llamas, ya habían transcurrido varios días, semanas, meses…o quizás…años. Pero para ellos, nada de eso importaba. Siempre estarían atrapados en una especie de tiempo cortado donde realmente, todo seguía igual que siempre.

Solo que más aburrido y cansino que antes.

_Puede que no lo parezca pero…extraño cuando los niños venían aquí…-comento repentinamente Freddy, rompiendo el silencio formado desde hacia tanto.

Los demás aun presentes allí, lo miraron algo confusos. Solo estaban Foxy, Chica y Bonnie. Tanto Puppet como Golden usualmente paseaban sin rumbo por los escombros del local buscando que hacer y Vincent…bueno, el también hacia lo suyo en soledad. Según, no disfrutaba mucho el rato entre mocosos.

_Uhn? Hablas enserio Capitán…? –suspiro con pesadez el pelirrojo-cada vez que recuerdo eso, no puedo evitar preguntarme como me las arreglaba para contar las historias. Honestamente con el tiempo se me fueron mis ideas y no sé ni de donde salían…-rio un poco.

_Jeje…yo solía escucharte junto a Chica y Bonnie…también nos preguntábamos de donde sacabas todas esas locuras….el triangulo de las camisas…? Enserio…?

_No recordaba que eran bermudas!

Poco a poco, incluso Bonnie y Chica comenzaron a charlar sobre el asunto. Había sido desesperante y molesto en su momento, pero ahora echaban un poco de menos esa parte de su "no vida".

_je…Yo recuerdo cuando teníamos que cantar "Feliz Cumpleaños". Todos sonreían…y era divertido…-comenta la única niña-…me recordaba a mis fiestas…

_A mi…a mi también…-murmuro el chico que solía hacer de Bonnie. Repentinamente el ambiente nostálgico comenzaba a sentirse algo doloroso.

Ninguno de ellos solía pensar demasiado en sus días de vivo, pero sin duda lo extrañaban. Estar con sus familias, amigos, padres. Las cosas que deseaban cumplir, los sueños infantiles que alguna vez idolatraron, esas pequeñas cosas en la vida que eran capaces de sacarles sonrisas.

Todo. Y ahora…no quedaba nada.

El castaño bajo la mirada, sintiéndose miserable. Realmente había momentos en los que se sentía tan culpable de todo lo que había pasado.

_l-lo siento chicos…

_eh? Porque te disculpas Freddy…?

_s-si yo…si yo no hubiera hecho ruido al buscar a Golden…s-si yo hubiera podido avisar a alguien entonces…!-Callo al notar que tanto Chica como Bonnie tomaron su mano, en señal de apoyo mientras sonreían con tristeza.

_Freddy…ya lo hablamos…no fue tu culpa. Ni de nadie. Las cosas…a veces…solo pasan…

_Chica tiene razón…No te martirices….

_p-pero….!-sintió como era silenciado por una de las manos de Foxy, quien rio y lo despeino un poco-oye!

_vamos Freddy! Que seas el capitán…no quiere decir que seas responsable de todo!-dijo con total calma.

_chicos…-el castaño solo sonrió levemente, conteniéndose para no empezar a llorar.

Siempre se había sentido responsable, quizás por la inexplicable sensación de ser "el líder" que a veces se apoderaba de su ser; además del hecho de recordar que en su momento, Vincent lo atrapo mientras buscaba a Golden.

Fue el primero en morir, por lo que fue un espectador más de la horrible masacre que se dio en aquella pizzería. Esa imagen de cada uno de sus amigos morir uno tras del otro de formas simplemente horrendas nunca se borro de su mente, persiguiéndolo de manera constante pero…este breve momento de sinceridad, aunque fuese fugaz y repentino, en verdad lo ayudo.

_...gracias…son los mejores…-murmuro.

_a-ay! No te pongas cursi!-se quejo el pirata, desviando la mirada. Cuando se ponían así, siempre terminaban llorando y no le gustaba. Se supone que los piratas no lloraban…o eso creía.

_ignora a Foxy, es solo que él quiere llorar antes que tú…-bromeo con voz cansada el de cabellos morados, mientras el aludido volteaba, algo apenado.

_t-tu! Tonto! Que sabrás…!

_jeje! Saben….aun si suena raro…-comenzó a decir Chica-…creo que no me arrepiento de terminar aquí con ustedes chicos…sino, sin duda aun me sentiría sola y asustada…-comento, recordando el instante en que despertaron en sus "nuevos cuerpos".

Un escalofrío la recorría cada vez que lo recordaba.

_si…entiendo a lo que te refieres…-respondió el cantante.

Al fin comenzaba a darse cuenta que incluso en medio de tantas desgracias consecutivas, existían esos pequeños detalles que lograban sacarle alguna sonrisa sincera e infantil.

Sus amigos, eran quizás el principal ejemplo de ello.

 **+++++++++++++++++++Comedor++++++++++++++++**

Un aburrido Puppet se contenía de cualquier tipo de impulso estúpido de tratar de golpear al ex guardia mientras Golden aun intentaba mantener algún tipo de conversación con el mencionado.

Luego de los acontecimientos del incendio, el rubio había recuperado la esperanza de mantener una relación más amena con su asesino, aunque sonara completamente ridículo e ilógico.

Vincent lo miraba y consideraba un lunático masoquista. Mientras la marioneta, creía en la ingenua inocencia que a pesar de todo, conservaba dentro de su alma.

Además, le divertida ver como el amante del morado terminaba por exasperarse tan rápido.

_oh! Por el amor de…! No tienen nada mejor que hacer?!-estallo el castaño, comenzando a maldecir el hecho de que estuvieran muertos…no serviría de nada golpearlos, no habría daño.

_En realidad…nop. –respondió con simpleza el representante dorado de Freddy, mientras Puppet solo bostezaba.

_hace falta recordarte que esto fue culpa tuya?

_Oye! Puede que yo…lo haya matado…-aun le provocaba cierto escozor hablar de asunto con tanta tranquilidad-pero quien incendio todo fue Mike!

_Ese no es el punto…es solo que no hay mucho que hacer y no es justo que solo nosotros tengamos que aguantarlo, sufre con nosotros-sentencio el azabache, en lo que el mayor ponía los ojos en blanco.

_yo debería ser quien les pidiera eso…-se queja sin grandes ideas. Solo quería disfrutar su momento a solas sin nada ni nadie que le molestara- eran ustedes quienes entretenían niños, no yo. Asi que no esperen nada y váyanse a…no se que hagan, pero es mejor a que me estén molestando.

Puppet suspiro con pesadez, mientras el menor solo trataba de pensar en algún tema. Si bien era cierto que al menos en la actualidad los roces entre ellos y Vincent disminuyeron a casi nada, no siempre convivían.

Desde que la pizzería termino casi destruida por las llamas, no había mucho por hacer. Ya ni siquiera conservaban sus viejos instrumentos o trajes, todo parecía al borde de derrumbarse y no había electricidad de ningún tipo.

Las opciones para tratar de hacer pasar el tiempo no eran muchas. Aunque a pesar de ello, Puppet no estaba del todo seguro de que tan buena idea fuese el insistir en tratar de "socializar" con el adulto, Golden pensaba que era una buena oportunidad. Vincent no tenía como escapar al igual que ellos, quisiera o no, tendría que darles la cara. Ya lo había hecho y por probar con otros temas no perdían nada.

Solo era cuestión de buscar algo en común o entretenido.

Fue entonces cuando una pequeña duda volvió a asaltar al dorado, por lo que su insistente mirar volvió a posarse sobre el ex guardia; quien al sentirlo, se crispo rodando los ojos.

Al parecer no se los quitaría de encima tan fácil.

_...que…?

_No es nada pero…había algo que deseaba preguntarte….-comenzó algo dudoso pero no retrocedió-tu…porque regresaste…?

_uh?-por primera vez, lo miro con verdadera atención, al igual que la marioneta.

_quiero decir…este lugar….aquí paso algo malo para ti…-murmuro, haciendo alusión al incidente que implicaba a aquel niño que sabía que Vincent tanto atesoraba-…porque regresaste…? No. Más bien…porque nunca te fuiste….?

Unos largos de minutos invadieron el ambiente, poco antes de que el mayor solo sonriera de lado y mirara hacia la nada.

_...quien sabe…-murmuro sin darle mucha importancia a la pregunta y sin desear profundizar el significado de su propia respuesta.

"Por qué?"

Ni el mismo estaba seguro si existía una respuesta a aquello; o si de existir, tuviera algún sentido lo suficientemente convincente como para hacer lo que hizo.

No había excusa o justificación, pero no lo admitiría. Ni a esos mocosos ni a sí mismo. Algo dentro de sí le advertía que la respuesta podría dolerle incluso a el.

Porque no huyo y olvido…? Realmente podía hacer eso..? o siquiera llego a considerar aquella opción..?

Responder algo como eso, a esas alturas ya no tenía significado. El daño ya estaba hecho y revertirlo era imposible.

Quizás en **un mundo diferente** habría tenido la oportunidad de lograrlo, pero aquí y ahora, no tenia caso romperse la cabeza por pensamientos sin significado.

Golden por su parte, no estaba seguro de estar muy satisfecho con la respuesta, pero aludía que debía tratarse de esos asuntos que solo los adultos comprendían y que, si llegaba a significar algo deprimente, quizás era mejor no saber. Mientras el azabache simplemente se limito a suspirar, sin desear mencionar algo más sobre el tema.

Le gustaba el silencio quizás tanto como Vincent y…por el bien de su repentina paz, lo mejor sería anhelar que Golden aprendiera de ellos.

Después de todo, mantener la calma siempre les era bueno. Nunca sabrían por cuantos años mas tendrían que seguir obligadamente juntos.

 **++++++++++++++++++No muy lejos+++++++++++++++++**

Un joven de tez morena caminaba distraídamente, buscando algo interesante que pudiera llamar su atención. Había recibido una misión importante de su jefe, lo que podría garantizar su despido en caso de fallar.

Aspiro hondo el humo de su cigarrillo mientras movía la bolsa con sus pack de cerveza juguetonamente. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que buscaba pero debía hallarlo rápido.

Fue en medio de un sorbo amargo en su garganta que casi se ahoga en su revelación. Ante sus ojos estaba su salvación.

Amplio su sonrisa.

Ya había escuchado antes sobre ese lugar abandonado, pero nunca pensó que podría llegar a ser tan útil. Su jefe se caería de espaldas.

No dudo en comenzar a marcar luego de tomar una fotografía antes de brindar solo con una cerveza más.

La mayor atracción de horror nunca antes vista ya tenía un excelente tema para iniciar.

 **Notas finales: hola! Tiempo sin aparecerme, no? Si..Bueno. Perdón! T-T muchas cosas…pero…ya iré poniéndome al día! Lo prometo!**

 **Espero les haya gustado! se podría decir que los sucesos entre en este cap transcurren en esos años antes de que decidieran hacer la atracción del Horror, así que falta poco para el final. Solo un par o tres caps más :v**

 **Como sea! Los extrañe mucho y espero que alguien aun recuerde este fic ;w;**

 **Review?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Notas: fnaf no me pertenece, todo es obra de Scott Cawton. Hago esto solo por diversión.**

 **Perdonen la demora!**

 **Juntos a la fuerza.**

 **Cap. 14: Remodelaciones.**

 _Qué rayos….?!_

No existía palabra alguna para describir la sensación que sufrió cada uno cuando el sonido de un insistente mazo y las voces de personas vivas comenzaron a resonar en aquellas oscuras y olvidadas paredes.

_Ya lo vieron muchachos! Busquen todo lo que sea rescatable de este basurero! No quiero que nada que valga la pena se pierda! Todo servirá! –exclamo un joven que al parecer, encabezaba toda esa lunática idea, de piel morena y casco de seguridad puesto mientras comenzaba a marcar numero en su teléfono- No tenemos tiempo que perder! Que nada se pierda antes de remodelar! Vacíen todo!

De verdad estaba pasado? Alguien había ido a ese lugar con intenciones de remodelar?

Debido al constante ruido que conllevaban las maquinarias y el voluptuoso personal de construcción les fue difícil de entender del todo, pero habían creído oír algo como eso.

_ese cuerpo! Al camión! Ahora! Me importa una mierda que este hecho pedazos, para algo debe servir! Técnicos! Hagan algo con esos cables sueltos, alguien podría accidentarse! Tu! Ponte a barrer este lugar! Tú! Ayúdame a planear la iluminación! Nadie se quede sin hacer nada, el tiempo es oro!-siguió gritando orden tras orden, sin percatarse que no eran solo los trabajadores quienes seguían sus pasos.

Desde que puso un pie en ese lugar, un fuerte escalofrío recorrió cada bello de su cuerpo, como si algo que no perteneciera al mundo que se conoce estuviera presente.

El sabor de la adrenalina había seducido cada uno de sus sentidos y el deseo por estar cara a cara con ese "no sé que" del lugar solo crecía mas y mas.

Alex Phone. Joven veinteañero, de piel bronceada, cabellos y barba corta achocolatados, ojos verdes y sonrisa retadora, un amante de todo lo sobrenatural y perturbador desde que tenía uso de razón.

Hasta hacia poco, estuvo al borde de perder su empleo debido a la inminente banca rota a la que se enfrentaba una agencia de eventos para la que trabajaba. Estaban desesperados por nuevas ideas, solo quedaba el presupuesto para una propuesta mas y nadie parecía venir con algo bueno, hasta que el llego con la idea de una atracción de horror, en correlación a la cercana noche de brujas a la que se aproximaban.

La mejor idea en el mejor momento. Sin duda, a los ojos del joven Phone, sus superiores no pudieron haber tomado mejor decisión que hacer caso a sus ideas. Todo esto no solo lo acercaba más a su insano deseo por peligro, sino que le había garantizado un puesto importante allí.

Quien necesitaba un aumento? Quien quería pudrirse en una oficina con trajes elegantes cuando el terror y el misterio detrás de ese lugar está precisamente allí!?

Amplio su sonrisa en lo que los restos de varios animatronics eran acomodados en una caja antes de iniciar con todo. Por su cuenta corría que este lugar sería un éxito y la única verdad, al fin saldría a la luz.

Niños desaparecidos? Asesino encubierto? Animatronicos poseídos que asesinaban guardias? Todo eso era demasiado seductor para él y para quien sea que pagaría un buen dinero por dar un recorrido por las mismas paredes que fueron testigos de tanta sangre derramada desde 1983.

_Nada se escapará de mí ahora…-murmuro con decisión, antes de que los re-modeladores dieran inicio a su labor.

No muy lejos de este, un alma en particular no perdía de vista su accionar. Todo esto, lejos de alegrarlo o causar curiosidad como a los demás, le daba muy mala espina.

 _ **Que tendrá el destino deparado para mí y mis niños ahora….? No ha sido suficiente lo que hemos soportado hasta ahora?**_

Lamentó silenciosamente en su pesar, poco antes de regresar por donde vino, hacia la habitación segura donde todos esperaban a que el incesante ruido terminara.

Quizás debía discutir ese asunto con los demás.

 **+++++++++Tiempo después++++++++++**

Ya prácticamente todo estaba listo. Según lo poco que Alex no dejaba de mencionar de un lado a otro mientras recorría una y otra vez aquella copia viviente de la antigua pizzería Fazbear, la nueva atracción se abriría en una semana, por lo que apenas quedaban uno que otro preparativo por hacer para el dia siguiente, antes de solo resignarse a esperar; por lo que quizás esa seria su ultima noche "solos".

Eso era muy bueno, aun les quedaba toda una noche para quejarse de todo lo que estaba pasando.

_PORQUE? PORQUE? PORQUE MI CUERPO ES PARTE DE UN ARCADE?!.-chillo entre furioso y resignado cierto conejo morado, tratando de contener las ganas de largarse a llorar de la frustración. Que ya no lo habían humillado lo suficiente al quitarle su brazo y cara?! Ahora debía soportar que se aprovechara de ello solo para usar su destrozado cuerpo como alguna especie de adorno-ES ENSERIO?!

_ya deja de lloriquear! Al menos tú no eres una lámpara!- se quejo el zorro, mirando con pesar el destino de su cabeza.

Chica simplemente soltó un sollozo al terminar de comprobar que su destino tampoco fue a ese.

_que le han hecho a mi hermoso…hermoso cuerpo?!-lloriqueaba el Fazbear, abrazando con fuerza al maniquí mutilado que alguna vez fue su cuerpo animatronico.

Realmente no entendía, porque? Porque tanta crueldad contra ellos?! Que habían hecho para terminar precisamente así?!

Si. Lo admitían. Habían extrañado mucho lo que significaba poder ser capaces de entretener a los niños y compartir sus cumpleaños amenamente, entre canciones y pastel pero…pero nunca desearon esto!

Ahora ya no se trataba de crear sonrisas, sino de asustar a los demás! Todo había sido maquiavélicamente diseñado para provocar malestar e inseguridad en quien recorriera esa cafetera que jamás debió ser remodelada!

_Ya tranquilos…n-no es tan malo…-balbuceó levemente el rubio, en lo que palmeaba suavemente la espalda de sus amigos.

_es fácil para ti decirlo enano! A ti no te han hecho nada!-masculló la única fémina presente, a lo que el aludido solo tragó grueso.

No tenía argumento contra eso, además de que internamente se alegraba por ello. Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, no hubo un instante como ese en el que se alegrara tanto porque su "cuerpo" de animatronics haya terminado por ser inservible para lo que fuera desde hace mucho antes de que esto sucediera.

No muy lejos de ellos, un curioso Puppet solo los ignoraba mientras revisaba el contenido de la oficina. Se notaba el pasar de los años en relación a su fecha de muerte hasta la actualidad. Había un montón de electrónicos que no lograba entender por todo el edificio.

_...el tiempo sí que vuela cuando estás muerto…-susurra por lo bajo, al mismo tiempo que se encontraba con una caja, llena de las piezas de los modelos toys.

No pudo contener un suspiro de nostalgia al verlos. A esto se habían reducido.

Probablemente de no ser porque su cuerpo de algodón termino quizás, consumido por las ratas y demás alimañas mucho tiempo atrás, quizás el también estaría allí.

Con sus dedos, rozó suavemente al cartón que en ese instante contenía lo que quedaba de sus viejos "compañeros".

Extrañaba su caja musical también. Al menos con su melodía, disfrutaba de cortos momentos de "descanso". Ahora solo era una espera incesante hacia lo inevitable.

 _Podrán los demás sentirlo también….?_

No estaba del todo seguro, pero era un hecho dentro de su ser.

Esa atracción…no llegaría a estrenarse.

 **+++++Habitación segura+++++**

Completamente ajeno a todo ese alboroto, cierto ex guardia solo se dedicaba a vigilar donde yacía su "cuerpo" con profunda concentración.

Todo ese asunto de la remodelación no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Para él, no significaba más que una mala idea o incluso, una forma de burlarse del fatídico destino de esa pizzería que no dejaba de ser una pesadilla viviente a su parecer.

Estaba ya de por sí, harto de tener que aguantar a esos mocosos, aunque últimamente ya se habían acostumbrado en cierta forma. Ya los años habían limado ciertas asperezas y el rencor apenas formaba parte de recuerdos borrosos.

Solo deseaban algo en común y era finalmente descansar. Seguir estancados en este mundo cuando ya no podían avanzar ni retroceder no era el mejor de los placeres; y revivir toda esa experiencia como parte del entretenimiento de alguien más, le parecía una ofensa!

Esos estúpidos constructores…tenían suerte de solo trabajar por el día, de lo contrario les habría arrancado la cabeza. También culpaba en cierta forma a Puppet por ello; por sus ridículos principios con eso de "solo atacar por las noches".

Estaban muertos, por el amor al cielo! Que mas daba seguir o no las regla?!

Soltó un bufido molesto.

_como se nota que son solo mocosos…-se quejó entre risas.

Típico, no? Los niños…aun seguían siendo niños hasta ahora…? Y él, seguía siendo él.

Era muy irónico haber tenido que esperar tanto solo para ver eso.

Nada de lo que hizo cambio lo obvio, solo logro que de algún modo extraño terminaran conociéndose y "convivieran" mucho más de lo que nunca habrían podido de vivos.

Raro, inesperado e irónico. Acaso seguían en este mundo solo para lograr eso? Si así era, el destino tenía una forma curiosa de actuar.

_uhn…que raro…-suspiro cansado. Sentía como si estuviera cerca de terminar un largo trayecto.

Que significara…?

 **++++++++Muy lejos de allí, horas antes++++++++**

Llevaba allí parado sin moverse cerca de dos horas consecutivas, sin moverse ni cambiar su expresión de dolor.

No importaba cuantos años habían transcurrido desde ese fatídico día, para Kevin Rodney, en cada segundo de su vida era capaz de recordar aquella fiesta de cumpleaños como solo hubiese pasado ayer.

Aquella donde había acompañado a su hermana; donde se había separado de ella solo unos pocos segundos; donde la vio por última vez.

De haber sabido desde un inicio que condenaría a Chelsea para siempre por el simple hecho de soltar su mano un segundo, seguramente nunca la hubiese dejado. Estaba dispuesto a compartir el horrible destino que suponía, engullo a su hermana tantos años atrás; en lugar de seguir en esa vida miserable, donde el sentimiento de culpa no le permitía encontrar gozo en nada en particular.

Todos los días se habían vuelto una misma rutina desde hace tiempo. Despertar, desayunar, salir a correr, estudiar, comer, salir rumbo al cementerio y quedarse hasta que el sol se ocultara por completo, y el guardia le avisara que era momento de partir para "dejar a los muertos descansar".

Cada vez que oía una oración similar, no podía evitar soltar una risa irónica. Según lo que sabía, su hermana probablemente había sido secuestrada y asesinada en medio de una fiesta infantil en una pizzería de última categoría, de verdad querían hacerle creer que ella estaría descansando en paz bajo esa simbólica tumba?! Ni siquiera habían podido hallar su cuerpo!

No era un niño para tragarse ese patético cuento e ir por la vida como si nada, ignorando la realidad. Ni siquiera en el pasado llego a creerse esa mentira vil que sus padres trataron de sellar en su mente, con tal de protegerlo de la verdad.

Pero la realidad era otra. No había nada que proteger, no había como ocultar algo que el mismo presencio ni existía forma de traer su paz mental, ni a su hermana a su lado. Nunca.

Lloraría, si al menos le quedaban lágrimas, pero ni siquiera eso podía ofrecerle más.

Solo estaba allí, visitando una tumba vacía, como si de una penitencia se tratara, guardándose sus palabras solo para sí mismo y sin un prometedor futuro al que deseara aferrarse.

 _Si hay alguna señal de que esto cambiara, es un bueno momento para que suceda…no?_ Pensó, al instante en que el dulce naranja dejó de teñir el cielo como señal de su partida, y un timbre en su bolsillo lo alertó.

Quien lo llamaría a esa hora?

_..uh…? hola?

_HOLA! KEVIN! Qué bueno que pude contactarte!-se escuchó un grito casi ensordecedor y muy familiar.

_Alex….? Que pasa….?

_Viejo…acabo de conseguirte el mejor trabajo posible….

Al parecer, el destino finalmente tomo su decisión; por lo que el irremediable resultado estaba dicho y el próximo final listo.

 **Notas finales: hola! Cuanto tiempo, no? Bueno…he estado algo ocupada. La universidad es cruel, sumando a mi escasez de ideas y mala costumbre desarrollada por wattpap. Pero en fin! El punto es que volví y espero no tardar tanto! …espero.**

 **Bueno, quería avisar que hace poco me cree un perfil en tumblr (sí, me anime a tratar de compartir me dibujos feos, aunque aun estoy preparando los digitales, así que todavía esta vacio) y estoy en un proyecto en conjunto con el señor Ultimate Dimentor para el desarrollo de un Au del fic de Sweetigirl90 (Con su debida autorización y que solo está siendo subido en mi wattpap :v), motivos por los cuales quizás tarde en actualizar. Solo lo menciono por este motivo.**

 **En fin.**

 **Espero el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, lentamente nos acercamos al esperado final! Felices fiestas y espero leerlos muy pronto!**

 **Review?**


End file.
